Married To An Emperor
by HaveYouSeenThisOtaku
Summary: One mistake changed their live, a marriage with out love. Can two different people fall for one another in forced marriage or will they kill each other in the process. Find out how a sudden change affect their lives and feelings to one another.
1. C1: The Not So Good Meeting

Married To an Emperor

C1: The Not So Good Meeting

Monday morning around 11:30 am in a Company/ Hotel. A girl is waiting since 9 am for her appointment/ meeting/ date.

The said is girl is Masaki Harumi, 17 of age and a 3rd high school. She has porcelain white skin, pinkish kissable lips, waist length white hair, eyes blue as the ocean and an hour glass body.

"Aisht! How long am I going to wait?" the girl spoke to herself.

'_That guy has a nerve into making me wait; who does he think he is? Just because he's the son of one the most famous hotel in Japan, doesn't mean he can make me wait.' _she annoyingly thought to herself.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and went to the information desk. She finally reached her limit, she couldn't wait anymore. She just couldn't stand there looking like an idiot waiting for someone whom she really doesn't know is going to show up.

"Miss is he going to come or am I waiting for nothing?" she asked.

"Wait Miss..." the receptionist asked.

"Masaki" she replied annoyed.

"Wait Miss Masaki, I'll ask." She took the phone and dials a number and talked to someone on the phone for a while then I'm standing here again waiting.

'_I swear if that boy finally comes, I'll stab him with my shoes.'_ she angrily thought.

"Uhhmm.. Miss Masaki.." the receptionist finally hanged up on the phone.

"Yes? So, what did they say?"

"He will come mam, he will just be a little late." She said.

"What are you talking about? I've been waiting here for almost two and a half hours. I am not putting up with this." I said to the receptionist.

I couldn't take it anymore, whether he will come or not I don't care anymore. And besides how an ungentlemanly thing to do. He making me wait, that's not quite right. And I just wasted my time preparing myself for this stupid arrange marriage. My used to be bouncy white hair is now messed up due to the strong winds outside, my make up is a little smudged up now and worst of all the dress that I'm forced to wear is now that nice to look at anymore. It's all wrinkled and not so white anymore.

"Miss Masaki! Wait!" the lady called me.

I didn't dare to look back anymore, I'm seriously annoyed. I don't care if he's coming or not. I'm leaving, besides I've got other plans to do.

But before I could exit my way out, a hand pulled my wrist to stop me from my tracks. And pulled me into my back, so my back was facing a muscular chest.

"You do know it's rude to leave your client just like that, am I right?" A deep voice said, it send shivers down my spine. It was so cold and demanding, I froze on my place.

When I didn't speak up, he finally released me. I was finally able to breathe once again.

"Uhhhmm.. I'm sor-" but before I could say my apologies, he suddenly pulled me again back into the hotel. From my point of view, all I could see was spiky red hair, broad shoulders, muscular arms and a oh so hot body.

I blushed from the thought and shook my head.

"Are you alright Masaki-san?" he asked me. And now I finally got the chance to look at him. He has spiky red hair, an oval face and his eyes.

His eyes were large with vertical pupils. And the amazing thing is that he's eye color are different, his right eye being red and his left eye being yellow. I couldn't stop staring at it, his eyes shows full power, authority and sovereignty.

"Masaki-san?" he said again. And now I was even more shocked, to see that he was really close to me. We're faces were just inches apart.

"Y-yes?" I finally managed to speak up.

"I asked if you're alright and sorry into making you wait for a long time. It took me really hard to get here cause since it's Monday, I've got school to attend to." He answered.

"Oh.. I-i-is that so?"

'_Kyaaaah! Why am I stuttering so much?_'I thought to myself

He just nod and dragged me again to the dining area of this place. When we finally sat down, none of us were speaking. The silence wasn't a comfortable silence, it was awkward. A very awkward one.

"Can I excuse my self for a while? I need to use the bathroom." I told him

He just answered me with a nod. A while ago he was just talking and now he's gone silent.

When I got to the bathroom, I tried to calm down my breathing. I don't know why, but being around him makes me nervous. He got this intimidating aura around him, that makes keeps making her feel uneasy.

With that she was able to tie her hair into a nice fishtail braid and managed to retain the freshness in her face. And one last glance upon the mirror, she was satisfied with her look.

When she finally reached the table, she saw her companion already talking to the waiter.

"Excuse me? Sorry if I took long.." she apologized to the red head.

He just gave her another nod and ignored her again and continued to order to the waiter.

"Would that be all sir?" the waiter asked. And with one last nod, here we are again. SILENCE.

"So my name is Masaki Harumi.." I was starting to introduce myself when he finally speak up.

"Masaki Harumi, 17 years old, 2nd year high school, used to study in America for 5 years, loves to paint, sing and play instruments." He expressionlessly enumerated my information.

I was about to speak up again when he interrupted me again, "Akashi Seijuro, 17 years old, I study in Rakuzan High, I play basketball and the captain of our school." He introduced himself while looking in another direction.

I just stared at him, feeling uneasy again. "Ohh.. Okay.. Akashi-kun, do you know what we are doing here?"

"Of course, I know everything. Our families arranged us into an arranged marriage and they'll be coming here soon." He said again not looking at me.

I just stayed quiet and waited for our food and parents to arrive.

I hope I could survive this not so good meeting.


	2. C2: Ms Masaki and Mr Akashi

Hi! So last time our dear Akashi already met Masaki. So let's see what's going to happen next.

'_Asdfghjkl' _– words in this form are thoughts of our characters

**Chapter 2: Ms. Masaki and Mr. Akashi**

Masaki's POV

So here I am, sitting here in a lonely table. And now faced to faced with the Akashi family.

"So let's start our business here." My dad said in his casual business tone.

"Might as well. It's finally good to see you Masaki-san. I already knew from the start that you are a very pretty girl. Actually pretty doesn't even explain it very well." Said Mr. Akashi

I just did what I was taught as always, smile and speak calmly and lady like. "Thank you Mr. Akashi, but I think that's very too much."

"What are you talking about? You're a very beautiful lady Masaki-san." I just smiled and nod to him as my answer.

"So I'm glad that you already met my son Seijuro, I heard that he was late and I'm very sorry for that. It's just because he got loads of things to do since his the president of the student council and all."

'_Wow, he must be really proud of his nonchalant son' _I stared at the boy in front of me; his very different form the boys I have ever met.

'_He's so quiet and serious and as if this marriage thing is nothing to him._' Then as if on instinct he heard me and faced me. His eyes feel like it's seeing through my soul but I couldn't get myself from staring at them.

I smiled at him but he just frowned at me and then turned back his attention to the two business men. _'Seriously? What is with this guy?' _So I just did what he did.

"So Masaki-san, would you like to tell me more about yourself? Like where you stu—" Mr. Akashi wasn't able to finish his sentence when Mr. Red Hair spoke.

"Just get to the point. I don't have time for this, I have to get back to school."

'_I never thought knew he could speak, but that was kind of rude.' _I thought to myself.

"Oh sorry. I got carried away. So Masaki-san, are you up for it?" Mr. Akashi asked me.

I looked at my dad, still hoping that he would let me deny but of course I was wrong. So I took a deep breath and faced Mr. Akashi "Well, if it's the best for the company I'll do it."

"Of course it's for the best." Mr. Akashi smiled at me. I just smiled back and returned to my meal.

After our meeting, we bid our goodbyes to one another and as Mr. Red Hair is leaving my dad called upon me.

"Lead Akashi-kun outside." I just looked at him in disbelief, "Seriously? He can perfectly and safely go on his own. He's a man!"

"If you do that then you'll be more closer to him, then it'll be easier for you." He explained to me. He didn't even bother to look at me.

"Fine." I said in defeat.

"Hey! Akashi-kun wait up!" I called onto him in the parking lot.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "Talking to you of course." I answered him.

He just frowned at me then spoke, "Go away."

"But why? I'm just here to be friends with you so that if we get married it won't be awkward."

"Look, it looks like you still don't understand. We're married but we're really not." I just stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"We're only married by paper but not officially, we're doing this because it's an order not by our own likeness."

"I know that. But it's not bad if we could be close, right?" I still tried to keep my smiling face up cause I'm really starting to get annoyed at this guy.

He just frowned at me once again and left.

'_That guy is so annoying! How could he just leave me here? And to think that he just said I'm stupid.'_ I just returned back to the restaurant and hoping that they all left.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Oii.. Akashi! So how was the meeting? You didn't tell us the whole story yesterday." A boy with short, orange hair came and asked Akashi.

"You should learn to shut up Kotaro-kun." Akashi responded, not even bothering to look at his teammate.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHH! Why so mean Akashi? Maybe a little burger could change your mood?!" Now a big, muscular boy with dark colored skin came loudly across the room.

"You too Nebuya." Akashi answered, then did the most impossible thing to do. Smile.

"We'll meet again Masaki-san." He poke to himself and left the room.

"What just happened? Did Akashi just smiled?!" the other two shouted.

'_Just what is he planning now?' _thought a boy with long black hair.

"Oii.. Mibuchi! What do you think Akashi's planning?" asked Kotaro.

"I don't know, but it's nothing for us to worry. I'm pretty sure Sei-chan has this all thought about." Spoke Mibuchi, "C'mon! Let's just go home.."

**Masaki Residence**

I was just sitting here in my balcony playing my guitar when the maid came in. "Milady, there's a letter for you." "Just put it there in my bed." "Yes milady, I'll leave now."

I decided to put down my guitar and look upon the said letter. It's a small yellow envelope with a red ribbon tied on it as a design.

'_An invitation? From Akashi family? Might as well just give this to my dad, he'll know what to do.' _

I sprinted down stairs and looked for my dad, as usual he's in his work room. I knocked on the door and came in.

"What's the problem now Harumi? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I know that, but there's an invitation from the Akashi's. I just like to ask you about it."

"Oh! It's Akashi's son's birthday tomorrow. And of course, we're invited. But I got a busy schedule so you'll be the only one attending."

"But dad, I don't know how to deal with this business stuff."

"I know, that's why I'm letting you go. And besides, you have nothing to worry because there's no famous company that is going to attend just a few relatives and some of Akashi-kun's friends."

"Is that so? Should I really come?" I practically know the answer but there's nothing wrong in hoping.

"You know the answer to that. Now go, I've got a lot of things to do."

So I just walked away from his office then went straight up to my room and jump on my bed.

"I guess we're going to meet again huh? Mr. Red Hair." I looked at the invitation then let my sleepiness get over me.


	3. C3: The Party

C3: The Party

**Akashi Residence**

*ring* ring*

[***: Hello]

[Akashi: What do you guys want? Bothering me when I'm playing shogi.]

[***: Ne Akashicchi, ho do you even enjoy that game when you're only playing by yourself? And besides it's your birthday, shouldn't you be celebrating?] (oh myy.. That was so obvious.. Cchi? xD)

[Akashi: Why would I be playing with someone if I already know if I'm going to win? Of course Father's putting up a party for me.]

[***: Well, just came to tell you that WE'RE coming.]

[Akashi: Ok, see you then Kise-Kun. I want you guys to meet someone.]

[Kise: EEEEHHH?! What do you mean? Do you-]

I already ended up the call, he would just bother me.

Today is my birthday today but I really don't care that much.

"_See you later Princess. ;)"_

I smiled evilly as it popped out "SENT!"

But for today I guess I will be enjoying this day.

I don't know why, but I'm really annoyed at that girl. To think that she could just look me in the eye.

Well, looks like I just got to punish you.

**Meanwhile in the Masaki Residence**

Friday morning everyone was busy.

"Mi-Chan, do you have a dress ready to wear on Akashi's birthday celebration?" Satsuki asked me.

"Yep, I already picked one. But do I really have to go, he's just so.." I answered her.

"He's so.. What?" she eyed me with curiosity. "Oh don't look at me like that Sa-Chan!" I pouted at her.

Satsuki and I are sisters, well actually half sisters., but she still uses her real father's name. Her mom met my dad when I was 11, at first I was hesitant to being friends with her. But then, as time goes by I got to take a liken with her.

"Just kidding Mi-Chan! ^_^v You know Akashi-Kun isn't really that bad. He's just like that." She explained to me. "Well, that's because you used to be friends with him. That's why you got to know him." I complained to her.

"That's your fault for leaving." She teased. And I just frowned at her.

Just as she said, she used to be friends with the red one. She met him at middle school where she also found her childhood friend Aomine Daiki, I actually go to know him but only for a short time. There's also a story that she used to be the manager of the very famous junior basketball team called "Generation of Miracles".

She came closer and gave me a hug. "Oh c'mon, just try to get him know more." I just smiled at her and hugged her once again.

"Oh yeah by the way the whole team's coming. So Dai-Chan will be picking us at 6pm, you should get ready." She informed me while looking at her watch. "Wait, the whole Too's Basketball team will come?"

"What? No, by team I mean "the gang"." She explained then left the room.

I just stared at the door then turned back to my dress. _'I guess meeting him again isn't such a bad thing. And besides, I'm finally going to meet this gang of Sa-Chan's.' _

I smiled to myself then started fixing myself.

"Sa-Chaaaaaaaaan! Hurry up, Aomine-Kun is already here!" I yelled as I went down stairs.

It's already 6:05 since Aomine got here and still Satsuki hasn't went down yet.

"Aomine-Kun, long time no see. Nice to see you again." I greeted to him.

"Not the same to you Harumi." he lazily look down to me. Yes, I mean literally look down. He was giant last time I saw him we were just in the same height and now I'm not even close to his shoulder.

"Yah! Still the same lazy Ahomine." I pouted at him. He ruffled my hair. "Haha! Just kidding Harumi."

"Geez.. Don't mess my hair, I spent many hours into getting it like that." I said to him. He went closer to me and looked at me. "Why is there some thing wrong?" I asked, I felt a blush crept up into my face,

"No, it's just that. Your hair seems to be a little darker now." he asked. "Oh that, I got it when I was in America, it's just highlights don't worry. Does is it look weird?" I worriedly asked him. He gently smiled at me "It's actually nice. Even your dress it looks good in you."

I'm wearing a simple blue dress. Its skirt is a normal hue of blue and ends up just right above the knees. Its top is stripped of blue and white and its sleeve reaches my elbows. And I just pair it up with white strap sandals and let my hair down in nice curls.

I smiled at him "Well you don't look bad yourself either."

I admit it, he really does look good. He was wearing casual white shirt with a navy blue jacket and pants.

"Of course I always look good." he smugly said to me. And now my pretty happy face is now replaced with a pretty annoyed face.

"Whatever Ahomine-kun!" I teased him but when he didn't answer I got curious and looked at him. He was looking amazed and when I looked to his sight of vision, he was staring at Sa-Chan.

'_Hmmm.. I smell something fishy going on here.' _I evilly thought to myself

"Well are we going to get going or are just gonna have a staring contest?" I teased the both of them. _'Seriously? He is so obvious. Well I gotta admit that Sa-Chan does look good.'_

He glared at me and led the way. "We'll be leaving now." I bid my goodbye.

"Take care Milady." the maids politely said to us.

**At the party**

"Akashicchi! When are we going to meet this little girlfriend of yours?" Kise aksed for the nth time. He was really getting excited into meeting the said to be _'Akashi's girl' _

"Shut up Kise-kun." the green haired boy pushed up his glasses and scolded the blonde.

"Yah! You too Midorimacchi!" Kise yelled as if a child was being teased.

Akashi was just drinking and waiting for _his girl_ to arrived.

And as if on cue she finally arrived.

He smirked as he went closer.

"Oiii.. Momoicchi and Aoiminecchi, you came!" Kise happily greeted the two.

"Same to you Ki-Chan!" she smiled at him ."Wait let me introduce you guys to someone."

"Guys this is Masaki Harumi. Mi-Chan, this is Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun and Kise-kun. "

"Nice to meet all of you. Uhhhmm.. Are you supposed to be the Miracles that Sa-chan keeps on bragging about?" Masaki just smiled and asked them.

"Well it's nice that you made it Princess." a voice spoke behind her.

And as she turned around, she was shocked that it was Akashi Seijuro. "Princess? What do you mean by Princess?"


	4. C4: Revenge

Hey minna! As promised I'll post a chapter! I'm sorry it only took now to post it, I never really got the time anymore because I could only bare use the computer. It's getting near June which means school is back :(((( I'm so sorry that I won't be able to post chapters and this is going to be a VERY SLOW UPDATE!

Be patient with me, please. I hope you understand.

And by the way I have new stories posted, "Those Blue Eyes", "Catch Me" and "Gimik!" Please support it also.

Okay here it is.. Chapter 4! Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>C4: Revenge<p>

"Guys this is Masaki Harumi. Mi-Chan, this is Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun and Kise-kun. " Satsuki introduced them one by one.

"Nice to meet all of you. Uhhhmm.. Are you supposed to be the Miracles that Sa-chan keeps on bragging about?" Masaki just smiled and asked them.

"Well it's nice that you made it Princess." a voice spoke behind her.

And as she turned around, she was shocked that it was Akashi Seijuro. "Princess? What do you mean by Princess?"

Akashi just smirked at him and gently took her hand. "I had been waiting for your arrival." He kissed her hand bowed like a true gentleman.

Everybody stared shock at Akashi's actions, and more surprised to realize that it was Masaki whom supposed to be known as Akashi's girl.

"EHHH? MASAKICCHI IS YOUR GIRL?!" Kise practically screamed in the group which caused many people to stare at them.

"Isn't it obvious?" Midorima replied pushing up his glasses once again.

With the ruckus going on between the two, Masaki stared at Akashi_. 'just what is this guy thinking?'_ she angrily thought.

While shooting deathly glares at him, Akashi turned to her only to be caught. He smirked once again knowing that she was already pissed. He looked at her face to notice that she's turning red from rage, making his smirkwider.

_'Well, it's time for my revenge ojou-chan...I'll show you who's boss...'_

Now feeling furious, Masaki tried to calm herself down. She tried to breathe in and out until she felt someone poking her side.

"Mi-chan, go greet Akashi-kun." Satsuki said to her.

"Tsch.. Fine." Masaki rolled her eyes and faced the birthday celebrant. She smiled sweetly, obviously forced and greeted him, "Happy Birthday Akashi-kun"

"Thank you Princess." Akashi smirked at her. He really could see that she was pissed, especially when he called her 'princess' and kissed her hand.

"Can I get you something to drink? There is tequila, mojito or wine perhaps?" he offered.

"Sorry I don't drink alcohol; do you have juice or water maybe?"

Masaki never really liked to drink alcohol, she hates the bitter taste. And she really doesn't plan to go home drunk and suffer from a horrible hangover.

"I think there is some on the kitchen, come on I'll get you something to drink. Excuse us." Akashi held her wrist and pulled her out from the crowd.

The others were left confused and dumbfounded. They just stared at their backs as they get mixed with the crowd.

"What do you think will happen?" Kise asked the group.

"I don't know, let's just leave them. Knowing Akashi, he won't do something stupid." Midorima replied to him.

Kise looked back once again at the direction where Masaki went and turned to the beautiful pink haired lady in front of him. "You look beautiful tonight Momoicchi."

Satsuki blushed a little and smiled at him, "You don't look bad your self."

"Can I have this dance?" he offered her bowing, "Sure." She smiled at him and took his hand.

Daiki watched her best friend danced with another guy and frowned. "Tsch."

* * *

><p>"Here strawberry punch." Akashi offered her.<p>

Masaki looked at it observing it, "I can't. I really don't drink alcohol." She denied his offer and went to seat down on a stool facing him.

She found her self staring into his eyes again, she really liked Akashi's eyes for no reason. She feels like staring into them makes her calm and scarred at the same time.

But Akashi was not very happy about that, no one could look at him in the eye like that. He is absolute! Only people who can look at his eye are the ones who serve him.

He frowned at her, "No worries I didn't spike alcohol in it. Trust me."

"Fine." She sighed in defeat and reached for her drink but before she could she found herself pinned by Akashi.

She was sandwiched between the wall and him, his face was close to her. She was feeling his minty breath on her cheeks as he leaned in her ear.

"You're so stubborn." He whispered in her ear. She tilted her face to the side and looked at him confused. 'What did I do?' she thought.

Akashi looked back at her and stared into her eyes. Masaki's eyes widen and felt her spine shiver, his eyes became different, it felt as if his staring into her soul. She felt scarred.

The drink now left alone in the counter spilling its pink substance to the floor, yet no one decided to break the eye contact.

He glared at her and put both of his arms between her trapping her, he leaned closer until he could feel her breath on his lips. He kept the eye contact and whispered, "Let me tell you something." He said, his words threatening that it made her gulp.

"The only ones who are allowed to look me in the eye as I speak are those that serve me. No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me. Know your place." And with that he released her and smirked, pleased at her reaction.

He turned around and went outside joining the crowd, leaving Masaki staring into thin air. He was contented finally done with his revenge, that should teach her. She should know her place.

Masaki looked down at her feet trying to process his words in her mind. She couldn't understand him, or even how she feels when he's around her. But whatever it is she is going to find out.

She looked back at the direction where he used to be and whispered, "Just what are you Akashi Seijuro?"

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR DONE! Now for chapter 5 :D Mwahahahahaha.<p> 


	5. C5: Drunk

Okay so I'm not going to waste any more time, so here's chapter 5! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>C5: Drunk<p>

Masaki returned back to the group and found her self staring at a pink haired girl drunk.

"Mi-chan! Here have a drink you seem to be stressed." Satsuki stand in front of her flushed, she was trying to keep her balance but failed.

"You're drunk." Masaki said to her, frowning. "Where's Aomine-kun?" she asked.

"Tsch... I don't know! He disappeared out of my sight, maybe he's asking other women." Satsuki replied, anger obviously found in her voice. "And I'm not drunk! I'm just tipsy..." she smiled drunk.

Masaki frowned at her and grabbed the drink her sister was holding, "That's enough, I'm going to look for him." She left looking for a certain lazy man.

"You don't need to!" Satsuki pouted at her and reached for her drink but fell instead. She was waiting for an impact but nothing came, until a voice spoke.

"Satsuki." A deep hoarse voice said. "That's enough."

"Dai-chan." She whispered. Aomine was frowning at her; he took her drink and threw it away from her. He grabbed her waist and pulled up her legs and carried her bridal style.

"D-Dai-chan!" she wiggled around his grasps trying to break free. "What?!" he asked irritated.

She just stared at him as he carry her into his car. She only noticed now how his jaw would clench every time she moved, how his eyes would darken when he's looking at her and how his arms were holding her securely around him.

They have been friends for as long as she can remember. They were always together, no one could separate them. Wherever he is, she is right there next to him. He was always there for her and so was she.

Even though she won't admit it, she had started liking him for who knows when. She kept on saying to her self that it's normal that she feels this way towards him cause they're friends. But no, it was not like that it was something more and she was frightened about it.

There is no actual reason for to be afraid and yet here she is trying to kick off her feelings for him. This was Aomine for goodness sake! She had known like forever, she knew that he would do nothing to harm her and to scare her.

Maybe it was not because she was afraid of him, but of his feelings. She's afraid that because of these stupid feelings it may ruin the bond that they have. Once she tells him how he feels it would never be the same anymore.

_'How would you know?'_ said someone in her mind._ 'Did you even try telling him?'_

_'No' she replied to the mysterious voice._

_'Then tell him! There's no harm in telling him.'_

_'There is! It would ruin our friendship!'_

_'Maybe, but at least you told him right?'_

_'No. There's no point.' _No one answered back anymore; she sighed and just closed her eyes.

_'And besides, he likes someone else. And it's none other than my sister, Harumi. I envy her.'_ She thought as a single tear fell from her eye.

Aomine looked at the girl in his arms, she was already asleep. He sighed and put him down his car, he was about to start his engine until a certain white haired girl crossed her mind.

_'Harumi.'_ He rubbed his temple for he was having a terrible head ache now, he just can't leave without informing her or even leaving without her.

But he can't also leave Satsuki in his car alone, someone might take advantage of her and he was not going to let that happen. He sighed in frustration and started the engine of his car.

_'I'm just going to go back and pick her up.'_ And with that he left.

* * *

><p>"Kise-kun!" Masaki called out to the blonde. "Yeeeeeeeeess?" he replied completely drunk.<p>

_'Seriously? Can I talk to someone who is not drunk?!'_ she thought to herself.

"Ne Harumi-chan, you're pretty cute." He told her grabbing her by the waist.

She sighed and went away from his grasp, "You're drunk, any way have you seen Aomine-kun?"

"Yeah, I have seen Aominecchi." He smiled at her.

"Aominecchi?"

He nodded, "I add 'cchi' to the named of people I respect." Masaki just stared at him and asked, "Okay, well where is he?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him."

"What? But you just said so?" talking to drunk people was the worst, she's got to find someone who is sober so she could leave already.

"He went away already." Someone spoke behind her. She looked back to see the four eyed guy, he was holding a toy chipmunk on his bandaged left hand. She stared at it and looked at him raising an eyebrow in the process.

"It's my lucky item." He simply stated.

"Uhhmm.. Okay.. Wait! He went home already?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded at her and sat across the drunk blonde. "Midorimacchi! Come drink with me."

"No." "Kyaaaahh! So mean!"

Masaki rubbed her temples as she was processing what was happening, first Akashi scared and confused her. Second, Satsuki is drunk. Third, Aomine left and took Satsuki with him without informing her. And fourth, she was stuck here in a party with a weird tsundere and a drunk blonde.

_'Can this get any more worse?_' she thought sadly and grabbed a glass dinking its content in one gulp.

Her eyes widen in shock as she taste the bittersweet flavor, _'Shit! Was that alcohol?'_

She had bad alcohol tolerance, she was not used in drinking things like this. She started feeling dizzy easily and felt her stomach ache. Knowing what it means she quickly ran out and tried to find a bathroom.

She ran and ran until she found one room, she found that it was dark and only the moon was lighting it. She quickly went inside the bathroom and threw up. After she was done, she brushed her teeth and took away any smell or clue that she throw up.

She was about to go outside when she heard a voice behind her, a too familiar voice. "Are you done now?"

She was shocked to actually find a person, it was so dark and she really needs to do her release. As the lights were turned on, she found that it was just Akashi. She saw him moved towards her.

"Look I'm sorry I broke into your room-" she was not able to continue what she was saying. She found herself once again by the wall and pinned by Akashi.

"You know it's wrong to barge into someone's room." He whispered in her ear sending shivers in her back.

She was going to apologize to him, when he smashed his lips to hers. The wrong thing was that I kissed him back, maybe it was because of the alcohol I took, it's getting on me. I know I should have stopped kissing him but didn't. I felt him carry me, my legs wrapped around his waist. The next thing I knew that he was seated on his bed with me on his lap still kissing him deeply.

_'This is wrong. What are you doing? Stop!'_ her mind was screaming but her body didn't seem to follow. He felt his lips moved away from her swollen lips to kiss her jaw and onto her neck.

Akashi didn't actually know what he was doing, but one thing is for sure. It's wrong. He wasn't like this, he never gets drunk. He had strong tolerance against alcohol, but what thehell was he doing?!

He kissed her when he found her in his room and was now doing it in his bed. He kissed her jaw and went down to her neck finding that sensitive spot of hers._ 'Just why did I even kissed her?'_ he thought.

He heard her moan and felt him self smirk, as it was an achievement. He knew he should've stop, this was wrong. He took all the strength to move away from her but once he left her neck, his lips was yet captured by the girl in front of him. His eyes widen in shock but soon melted into the kiss, he lay down on his bed with her on top kissing him.

* * *

><p>Wahahahahahaha! Oh oh… What happened back there?<p>

Phew! This was the longest chapter I have ever written, that was tiring. But worth it, I'm quite pleased on how this chapter flowed. I know it's a bit OOC of Akashi to lose control like that. I'm worried about it also, but I'll try to fix it.

So how was it? HAHAHAHA. Reviews and comments are welcomed and loved! 3

Ja'ne! :3


	6. C6: The Next Day

Hi minnaaaaaaa! :D Did you enjoy the chapters I posted? The promised chapters, I hoped it was worth the wait :/ Well, anyways I got some news for all of you, and the thing is it's a bad one.

School is already starting so I won't be able to updated any more, but don't worry I'm still going to post new chapters. It's just going to be a looooooooooooooooong update.

I'm already saying this in advance so that you'll know my situation and I'm already in 3rd year high school that's why I really need to focus, pray for me guys! It's just I'm scared of failing it. So please pray for me.

And yeah that's it. The main point is, the upcoming chapters will be posted slow. So please be patient with me. And one more thing, if you have any suggestions and ideas for the story just tell me. Oh yeah, please check out my other stories also. My Prince and Catch Me.

Ok, ok, let's recall! :D

1. Masaki finally met the GOM.

2. Akashi scared and at the same time confused Masaki.

3. Satsuki's feelings were revealed.

4. Akashi and Masaki, well got into a make out session.

But did something really happen that night? Here is the answer to that question! Chapter 6! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>C6: The Next Day<p>

Masaki woke up with a terrible head ache; she opened her eyes but to be only blinded by the light. _"Arrgghhh.. Please, turn off the lights. I'm begging you."_

And just like she said the lights were turned off by some fairy or ghost, she was confused and tried to get up but can't since her body felt so heavy. She tried again and felt a terrible pain in her head. _"Ahhhh..."_ she whined and plopped back down.

She tried to get up again ignoring the head ache, and studied her surroundings. 'This is not my room.' She breathed in deeply and massaged her head trying to figure out what happened, 'Okay think Harumi. Think.'

_"Stop moving, you're probably still_ _**sore.**" _Her eyes fluttered wide open as she heard a masculine voice across the room; she looked up to see Akashi standing in front of her shirtless. SHIRTLESS. It seems that he just got out from shower since he's only wearing sweatpants and had a towel over his head.

Masaki stared shock at Akashi, she knew for sure that she was blushing well who wouldn't? Many girls would love to switch places with me just to see this beautiful view, he got a strong and well built body and he has abs! She shook her head trying to take the thought of Akashi standing in front of her and tried to focus more on what happened last night.

Akashi just look at her and waited for her to stop thinking of non sense, he was the first one to wake up and took a shower. He also had a terrible head ache and just wanted to sleep again but first he had to deal with Masaki first. He watched amusedly at her blushing face, then his eyes suddenly darted to her jaw, then to her neck until it landed on her collarbone. Marks were spotted everywhere, making contrast to her milky white skin.

Nothing really happened last night, he managed to stop what was going to happen. He knew they would regret it in the morning, and besides they're not married for them to do that. And most of all he respects her; he doesn't want to do anything unnecessary.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard her shriek.

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU PERVERT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME LAST NIGHT!"_ Masaki screamed at the top of her lungs, she covered her self up with the blanket for she was only in her underwear. She took the pillows and started throwing him.

Akashi frowned as he dodged all her attacks and went closer, he held both her wrists above her head to stop her attacks. He stared at her and leaned his face very dangerously close much to Masaki's comfort zone. "_Nothing happened."_ He said his voice hoarse.

_"If something did happen then you would feel pain down there,"_ his eyes going down. Masaki's eyes widen even wider (if that's possible) and started to wiggle from his grasp, _"D-don't look, baka!"_

Now Akashi was clearly annoyed, his head was throbbing really painfully and the last thing he need is this girl misunderstanding everything.

Akashi moved away from her and sat beside her. _"You passed out before we could even do."_ He stared at her and suddenly smirked, _"Don't be disappointed ojou-sama."_ He moved closer and hovered her again, _"Once we get married, we can do it anywhere and anytime you want..."_ he whispered seductively to her ear.

Masaki's face turned red,_ "W-what are you t-talking about? I-I'm not disappointed."_ She looked away from him, but he's right she somehow felt disappointed. 'Seriously? You're turning into a pervert Harumi.'

Akashi got up and went to his closet putting on a white shirt. He searched his closet for a fitted white shirt and a pair of boxers, _"There, go take a bath and come down when you're done."_ He gave his clothes to her.

_"T-thank you."_ Masaki said taking the clothes from him. Once he left the room she immediately got up and went to take a shower.

Akashi ate his breakfast silently and waited for Masaki, it was very quiet until he heard soft foot steps nearing him. He continued finishing his meal knowing who came. It was very quiet in the dining room; both teens completely ignored each other's presence. No one even dared to look at the other, after finishing his meal he stood up.

_"If you're done just leave it there and go upstairs, I'll hand you your clothes."_ Masaki nodded and turned to her meal. She can't help but think if something did happen between them, they both had hickeys so what did that mean. If nothing happened then why was she lying in his bed only in her underwear? She looked at her lap, 'I don't feel any pain, and I checked the bed if there was any blood but find none. But how in the earth did we get hickeys, all I remember was we kissed and that's it.'

She was going nuts. Her head was still throbbing so she decided to quickly finish her meal and went to see Akashi.

Akashi was laid down on his bed; his head was throbbing as hell. He felt like somebody keeps on hitting him with a hammer. He just wanted some sleep yet he can't do it. He put his arm over his head shielding his eyes and as he was about to close his eyes there was a sudden knock on the door. _"Come in."_

He looked up to see Masaki standing in front of him; she was fidgeting in her position which confused him. He just ignored it and went to his closet, he get her clothes and handed it to her. "Here" He said and went back to his bed, _"The driver will just drive you home."_

Masaki didn't know what got into her; she suddenly put down her clothes and tackled Akashi in his bed. Akashi stared at the girl shocked; she was straddling his waist and leaned in. He immediately regained his composure and arched an eyebrow at the girl, _"I thought I told you that the only ones who are allowed to look me in the eye as I speak are those that serve me. You're really stubborn are you?"_

She smirked at him as if challenging him,_ "Well what are you going to do about it?"_ Akashi frowned at her; this girl just really can't be opposing him and disobeying his orders. _"Get off me."_ She just smirked at him and leaned in nearing her face to his. _"Make me."_

Akashi could feel her body so close to him, he just frowned at her and said, _"If you oppose me, I'll kill you. No matter who you are." S_he was shocked about his statement, and his eyes were again different. Just like that night when he gave her a drink, her eyes widen in shock and backed away from him. 'Kill? Is he serious?' she stared at him once more and got off of him.

She picked up her clothes and changed, when she was about to go out of his room she turned back to Akashi,_ "Not if I kill you first."_ She smirked at his frowning face and went home. 'You like it that way huh? Then I'll give you war Akashi.' She smiled evilly and sat in the car, she told the driver the instructions on her way home.

* * *

><p>Huhuhuhuhu... sorry if it's a boring chapter. I tried everything I can into writing this, I didn't let anything happen between them because first of all, it's not like Akashi to lose his control like that and I'm not ready for that kind of plot yet. So I'm sorry if you wanted it that way and I didn't comply.<p>

And Masaki is the type of girl who isn't afraid of anything, you know just like San Chai in Meteor Garden. But in here it's different, she somewhat is just like Akashi.

But I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. Reviews and comments are welcomed and loved. :D

Ja'ne! =)


	7. C7: The Accidental Date

Yes! Finally updated! Whew! Well, here is what happened between our emperor and Harumi. :)

Please more reviews. I want to know you thoughts about my story. :(

I own nothing. :P

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>C7: The Accidental Date<p>

Tuesday morning a day before my 18th birthday. We are preparing all the things we needed for my birthday party. The sun was shining across the moon but unfortunately it doesn't match with my mood.

_"Okaa-san. Why is my dress color red? You know I'm not fond of this color, it's bloody and…"_

It reminds me of that devil. I cringed at the thought and remembered last week's event. The way he teased, scared and confused me in the same time. And when he pinned me in his kitchen and bed room. And...

The kiss. I absentmindedly put a finger to my lips. My eyes widen in shock and felt all the blood circulating in my body went up to my face.

Arrgghhh... That guy assaulted me and this is how I react. Get a hold of yourself Harumi!

_"What are you saying? It's cute, it suits you. It brings out your eyes?"_

_"It brings out my eyes? Really? My eyes are a perfect shade of blue._" I looked at my mother with half moon eyes, sarcasm evident in my voice.

Then okaa-san gave me this 'watch-your-tone' stare,_ "When you're done fitting it, just give it to the maid."_ Ad with that she left the room.

I sighed and plopped down my bed. There really is no point in arguing with anyone in this house. Even if I make my point, they'll still do what they want.

I grabbed my phone and texted my sister.

Well I'm glad that Sa-chan got home safely but these past few days she seems off for some reason. Did she have a fight with Aomine? That bastard.

I kept hearing her phone ringing but no one was answering. I sighed and just decided to mail her.

_"Ne Sa-chan it's me. I'm planning to our usual Café spot, would you like to join me? Call me if you're free. Ja!"_

I grabbed my purse and faced the mirror. I tied my hair in a simple yet messy bun and went outside.

* * *

><p>I walked along the streets, the people squeezing to each other hurrying up to get to work or some place. I entered the Café and sat down at my usual spot.<p>

_"What would you like ma'am?"_

I looked up to see the waiter smiling at me. _"Just a flat white please."_

_"Alright one flat white for the pretty lady."_ The waiter winked at me and left.

I rolled my eyes as the waiter went away with my order, flirt.

_"You do know that flirting with other men is wrong especially when you're getting married."_

My eyes widen in shock and turned around. _"What are you doing here? Are you following me? You are such a stalker."_

_"Eating. And nope, I just happened to be here. Maybe you were the on following me?"_ he said as he put down his tray before mine.

_"Me? Well aren't you just too full of yourself! Who would want to follow an asshole like you?! You're so annoying. Fuck you!"_

I can't seem to control it anymore. And besides I spoke it in English, the people around us won't understand it.

_"Such a dirty mouth of yours Masaki-san. And could you please don't shout?"_ he frowned at me and took a bite of his food.

I glared at him and tried to attack him with my purse but he managed to block all of it. He grabbed his fork and suddenly aimed it at my hand. I stared shock and scared at the fork between my fingers.

_"I missed."_

What the hell?! Is he serious? He was really aiming for my hand! _"Now if you keep opposing me, you'll know what the consequences will be."_

He let go of my wrist and ate his food. I stared at him and felt myself shiver. Am I really going to marry with this guy? I looked down at my lap and entangled my fingers.

The waiter then placed my order and was about to speak when Akashi spoke, _"She's mine."_ He stared at the waiter with his usual cold and scary stare.

_"Ha-Hai!"_ I feel bad for the waiter, even though he was annoying. I still feel bad for him.

_"You didn't have to scare him."_

He ignored me and drank his drink. I sighed. It really is impossible talking to this guy.

We sat there in silence just enjoying our meal. Normal people would see us as a normal couple teasing each other. But we are far from that!

_"By the way I'm your escort."_

I choked on my drink and held my chest. What?! Darn it! Okaa-san just have to pick him! Of all people it had to be him!

_"WHAT? BULLSHIT!"_

I quickly stood up and left the café. Darn it! I forgot to pay. I'm forced to go back when I saw Akashi walking behind me.

_"You have bad manners, you know that?"_ his tone was icy. Clearly he was mad but I don't care. I'm already going to be stuck with him for the rest of my life and he had to be my escort.

_"Oh why the fuck do you care?!"_

_"Stop that."_

_"Make me you asshole."_

He glared at me. He is definitely mad now, his eyes turned different. They were now covered in an icy, evil glare. I gulped and moved a step backwards.

_"Say another foul word, I'll kill you."_

_"As if you can, you s-"_

My words were cut off by a pair of lips, I felt my eyes fell off their sockets and shoot up in the sky. His lips were soft just like last time. He pulled away and glared at me.

Ok what just happened? I stared at him quite dumbly and saw his face turn into a smirk.

_"You really like me kissing you, ne?"_

I slapped his arm and then with my bag. This guy is just too full with himself. As if I do! I turned around ignoring his presence and walked away.

* * *

><p>As I got home, I was pissed. I can't believe my parents decided and didn't even consult me again! You may be wondering why I'm over reacting to this much, well it's because they promised. They promised that when I agree to everything they say, I get to do whatever they want. It's like a 50:50 relationship, both parties benefit.<p>

"_Where's okaa-san?"_ I asked one of the maids.

_"I'm right here. Dou'shte? Nani ga mondaina?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me that Akashi-kun is my escort?"_

_"I thought you already knew, besides what's wrong with him? He's handsome, intelligent and elite."_

Everything! Everything is the problem! I wanted to say that but I can't. Even though I don't want this, I can't protest.

I looked down, _"Betsu ni. I just… why didn't you consult it first?"_

_"Well he is your fiancé, so automatically he will be your escort. You're acting weird. Well I need to go; I'm meeting your dad at work. I'll see you tonight."_

_"Hai."_

Arrgghhh… I hate it. I hate my life. How come my life is like this? It doesn't feel like life at all. I'm completely like a robot being controlled. Push this button then that button and then this button again. I freaking hate it!

I plopped down my bed and grabbed a pillow. I put it above my face and screamed as loud as I could, letting all my frustrations out.

Then out of no where, the scene earlier entered my mind. I still could feel his lips move against mine. Absentmindedly I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I traced my fingers along my lip when suddenly I felt myself stiff.

WAS I JUST FANTASIZING? I'M IMAGINING THINGS WITH THAT GUY? OH MY GOD.

What's happening to me? I turned my head to the side and looked at my dress. It was shining in the same light with the sun's rays.

I rose up on my elbows and frown. Tomorrow, I'll be already on legal age. The day that I'm already allowed marrying the one and only Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

><p>Tadaaaa! :D More comments and reviews please. :( Ja! :3<p> 


	8. C8: The Birthday Girl and the Escort

Hey hey! New chappie here! :3 So how's it going everyone? We went to tour province so that's why I never got to update my stories. Gomenasai. :(

Oh btw, I added another chapter to Distance, and it's about Aoko's side this time. Enough of DC!

Ok, so today's the day! Mwahahahaha. So what will happen next to our dear Harumi. isn''t she a lucky girl? She was kissed by Akahi-sama two times! I envy her, ㈷7 HAHAHAHAH. Any way, let's go on with the story.

Please keep supporting all my stories. Here is Chapter 8! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>C8: The Birthday Girl and the Escort<strong>

Wednesday evening at AKA Hotel (A/N: I can't think of a name XD), start of the celebration. Everything is in order for the party; lots of visitors already filled the halls.

_"Well a lot of people are already here. Be polite okay? By the way Harumi, you wait here for Akashi-kun, the two of you will come down together."_ My mom said to me in an orderly manner.

I just nodded at her as my reply and sat back down at my bed. The day has come, Arrgghhh... I'm supposed to feel special and happy on this kind of occasion, but I can't bring myself to be to. I got up and sighed. I tucked a strand of white hair covering my face and decided to peek outside.

Somehow this feels like it isn't really my party. Most of the guests are mom's friends with their annoying and spoiled rich daughters and sons. And I really don't know any of them. What kind of party is this? 90% of this people are hardly I know and had never even met. My friends are quite few, and I hardly see my sister anyway. I sighed and frowned to the fullest.

_"What's with that face? It's your birthday, aren't you happy?"_ my eyes opened as I looked up to see Akashi blocking my view.

_"Why do you care? And what are you doing here?"_ he glared at my response and just decided to brush it off. I rolled my eyes at him, completely aware of his patience losing completely.

_"Well it happened that I was invited and that I'm your escort."_ I walked toward him and was about to hit his arm when he grabbed my wrist. I groaned in frustration and tried to break free from his grasp, but his grip was tight.

_"I came here to pick you up, not to be hit."_ He let go of my wrist and clasped his hand against mine. I stared at our hands intertwine, _"Wow, your hands are big."_

I let go of his hand and lined it with his. I examined our hands together; my thumb only reached half of his and my palm was placed in the center of his palm. But somewhat our hands feel perfect together, it fitted perfectly. I was so focused on our hands that we were already inches apart; I didn't realize that I was leaning too much to him.

Thanks to the heels I'm wearing, I'm in the same height as his nose. My eyes found his once again, and lost myself in his orbs.

_"I told you, those who can only look me in the eye are those that serve me."_ I feel his minty hot breath fanned against my skin. Though the warning I still stared at him, I don't care I just really love his eyes.

* * *

><p>This girl is just stubborn. No matter how many times I warn her, she won't listen. However, I also found myself staring back. I can look away and move, but my body seems to be in a spell.<p>

And the way she looks right now, was just amusing. Even though it was her birthday, I see her hear sulking in her room. I understand her feelings anyway, unlike her I still have my freedom.

Her hand is still against mine. It was really small compared to mine, I clasped it once again. I back away a little bit and raise her hand. I lightly brushed my lips against her knuckles, my lips quirk up at her flushed face.

_"Let's get going, they're waiting for the princess to arrive."_

I saw her roll her eyes at me for the nickname, she really is cute when she's annoyed. The door suddenly opened and saw Satsuki standing there. She had a shock expression then turn into a bright smile.

_"There you are. Hurry up, everyone's waiting for you."_

I nodded and led Masaki outside. She had her hand on my arm as we walked and I felt her tense up. A spotlight shone upon us and felt she had her grip tighter than before.

I saw Satsuki made her away on the other side of the stairs and went beside the emcee grabbed the other mic and started to welcome us.

_"Let us welcome the debutant Masaki Harumi and her escort Akashi Seijuro." _

Everyone clapped as we walked down, Masaki almost slip good thing I have a tight grip on her. _"There's no need to hurry. Take your time each step, I'm right here. Relax."_

She inhaled and exhaled softly. She smiled at me and nodded. We continued our way down, everyone's eyes were on us. Watching our every move.

As we finally got down, the party finally started. Everyone started gathering around us and some of them even asked her to dance. She politely agreed and went on her way. Since she really doesn't know any much of them, she just smiled at them and nodded if necessary. Then after her father cut in, and danced with her. I took this as my cue that I'll go dance with her next.

When her dad let go of her, I went to them. _"May I?"_

Her father smiled and nodded at me. As soon as he was gone I placed my hands on her back and held her right hand. _"You look happy. That's much better."_

_"Well it was fun dancing with my dad, but with the others. I only enjoyed your ex-teammates company."_

_"How about me?"_ I suddenly asked her. I really don't where that came from.

_"You're okay too, but you're still Mr. Red."_ She pouted her lips at me; don't do that for goodness sake!

_"And till you're my princess."_ She looked down at our feet hiding the blush forming on her cheeks. I slightly chuckled and released my grip on her hand; I tilted her chin to look at me. My lips quirked up at her face, and she slapped my arm playfully.

After the dance, the cake is presented. I watch her blew her candles and smile at everyone. The teens now began to make their way to the dance floor while the adults sat down and ate their food. We were the only ones left at the table since both our parents went socializing with the guests.

_"So what did you wish for?" _

_"That you would leave me alone."_ She snapped at me. I glared at her which she happily returned back. This girl doesn't really know what she's doing. I stood up and left her alone sitting there. _"Wish granted princess."_

* * *

><p>I watch him leave his seat and went socializing with the others. Seriously? Can't he take a joke? Then suddenly I saw this guy coming towards our table. Shit! This guy gives me the creeps; he keeps staring at me right from the beginning. And Akashi had to leave me alone.<p>

_"I'm Kei. I'm Oreki Kei. Nice to meet you."_

_"Uhhm. Hi. Harumi, Masaki Harumi."_ And before he even could ask me to dance I quickly stood up and excused myself. I looked for Akashi and saw him standing with his teammates from his school. I bit my lip, thinking if I should go up to him.

_"So may I have this dance?"_ suddenly this Kei guy here asked me. Since we were already standing I really had no choice. He put his hand on my waist and we started dancing, my eyes widen in shock as his hands started to move. His hand was moving slowly towards my butt, the fact that I wanted to punch him now in the face but had to keep still. I had no choice or else it will only cause a commotion.

I closed my eyes and felt myself tear up. My eyes widen in shock as I felt myself pulled back and crashed against a muscular chest. _"I do believe that your hand is in the wrong place, Oreki-san."_

Knowing that cold voice I looked up to see Akashi glaring at the boy. He looked down at me checking if I was okay, I just nodded at him and smiled. He pulled me away from the dude and started dancing.

_"Why didn't you stop him when you're completely aware of his actions?"_ he held my waist protectively; he squeezed my hand calming my nerves.

I bit my lip trying to keep myself from the tears threatening to fall. I heard him sighed and pulled me closer. I wound my arms on his neck while he placed his on my back. I hugged him tight as if never wanting to let go, he held me back and placed his head beside my temple.

I closed my eyes, relaxing under his presence. I inhaled his manly scent and smiled. I laid my head on the crook of his neck. We were just dancing there in the center, and didn't even realize how long we were standing there. Five songs had already passed or even more.

* * *

><p>ohemgee. hahahahaha. I like this chapter a lot. :D<p>

Well, how was it? Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved.

Sayonara! :3


	9. C9: The Fated Day

*insert 21st century opening theme here* Chapter 9! No time for notes, JUST READ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>C9: The Fated Day<strong>

Friday morning around 7:30 in the morning, everybody in the Masaki household is busy because today is my much awaited wedding. Yes you heard it right (well actually read, oh whatever!), today is the day that I am going to be forever bound to that red haired demon.

I was having a nice sleep when suddenly the maid come rushing in my room to wake me up.

"_Wha—What?"_ my eyesight was kind of blurry, since clearly I am still half asleep, I was surely awaken as cold water is splashed on me and my bed. The sudden change of temperature cause me to fell out of bed have a kissing scene with my sweet floor.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" _I sprinted up only to come face to face with my dear sister. She grinned happily at me, and gently pokes my nose. _"It's time to wake up my dear sister; it's your big day. Rise and shine."_

I groaned in reply and started dragging myself lazily to sit on the other side of the room. I felt Sa-chan grabbed my shoulders and direct me, more like push me, to the bathroom. _"Hurry up Mi-chan! We need to fix yourself so that everyone would gape at you, especially Akashi-kun." _

"_I don't wanna, let him see me like this."_ I whined and remain still in the bathroom's door.

"_What are you saying? Masaki Harumi get inside the bathroom and fix yourself. Today is your wedding; you only got 3 and half hours to be presentable to the guest and your groom."_ My mom suddenly appearing out of no where brought me back to my senses, she was standing on my door and is doing that 'tapping-of-foot-with-her-arms-across-her-chest' pose.

"_Fine! I'll do it."_ I surrendered and started taking a bath. After taking a bath, my sister quickly pulled me out of my room and sat me down at the dining area. The maids quickly prepare my breakfast on the table, put napkin on my lap and the only thing left they have to do is feed me. Oh wait, they are already doing it!

As one of the maids is feeding me, I started choking and coughing like I have tuberculosis. The maid panicked and then everyone started to get messy. The maids are arguing with each other, blaming the other one for causing this, while the others kept on barking orders, while the other one is beside apologizing like crazy and the other one is probably just running around the room.

When I finally got a hold of myself, I stood up and prepared my voice. "_EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!"_ Now of course this caused them to gasp and stare shock at me; I sighed and slumped my shoulders, everybody is going crazy!

I bit my lip and faced them, with a much calm and gentle aura, _"Please, everyone. Keep calm and let's relax. We still got a long time to prepare, and I beg of you all let me eat my meal at peace."_

And with that said, everybody nodded and decided to leave me alone like I wished. I sighed as the silence enveloped me. _"Really, this is getting out of hand."_ I rubbed my fingers on my temples and decided to relief my stress through food.

"_It's clearly abnormal to be stressed on their wedding day."_ A masculine voice entered the room; I smiled as I heard the cocky tone. _"Well aren't you too early Mr. Jerk?"_

I spun around to see Akashi leaning against the doorframe, seriously what is it with people and doorways?! Shaking that thought away, I smirked at him as he glare at me. He took steps towards me and in a blink of an eye; he was right in front of me and obviously towering over me.

He was looking at me square in the eye when his eyes drifted downwards and looked back at me. He quirked an eyebrow at me and shook his head, and out of no where he pushed me towards the table with both of his arms on either side of me. He leaned closer to my face and my eyes widen in shock as I felt his hand move upwards my arm then to my robe.

"_Don't tempt me, you don't know what I'm capable of."_ He whispered in my ear and fixed my robe. I shivered under him and felt goose bumps all over my body.

"_HEY GET A ROOM!"_ My head quickly turn to see Sa-chan staring at us with that cheeky grin of hers. I felt Akashi move away from me and started walking away. He stopped mid way, without looking at me he said, _"Get ready, I don't want my bride to be an ugly duckling."_ His smirk and confidence evident in his voice, he continued on his way outside when I suddenly yelled at him_, "YEAH RIGHT! I TELL YOU AKASHI, YOU ARE GOING TO FAWN OVER ME LATER!"_

His shook his head, _"Surprise me."_ his smirk and confidence evident in his voice. I glared at him as he disappeared out of my sight. When he was gone I immediately grabbed the table for support, my legs somewhat magically turn to jelly. Man, that boy's going to get me a heart attack if he continues this teasing of his.

Right from the moment I heard his voice, my heart suddenly started beating fast, and from the moment he leaned into me. I held my other hand to my chest and tried to calm my beating heart. As I grabbed my robe tight I accidentally scraped my chest, I looked at Sa-chan with horror as realization struck me.

She giggled at me and then ended up laughing at my embarrassing moment. I stomped my feet like a child and covered my now flushed face. When she finally got a grip of herself, she walked towards me and hugged me. _"Now let's blow Akashi-kun out of his sockets."_

I smiled at her and started going to my room, _"And today had got to be the day you decide not to wear a bra." _My face got redder than a ripe tomato and pouted_."Oh shut up!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Seijuro, where have you been? You just can't wander around like that, we still have to get you ready." <em>My father led me to the guest room. Today's the wedding and like as promised I'm going to marry the daughter of the Masaki family. I lay down at the bed and closed my eyes.

"_You're not going to back out aren't you?"_ my father suddenly asked. I frowned at hi question and put on a cold face_. "Of course not."_

"_Good. Now go prepare yourself, you need to look presentable."_ And with that my father left the room and is replaced by my ex-teammates. I frowned at their noise, _"What are you guys doing here?"_

They all wear the same black and white suit and ties; the only difference was their rose color. Ryota went to me the big grin at his face, _"We're here to say congratulations!"_

"_Thank you."_ I muttered and face the window; I stared at the blue sky and white clouds. Both colors reminded of my white haired bride, I bit my lip as I remembered earlier scenario. She is absolutely careless.

The sight of her just in a robe and was probably loose, due to the cleavage I had seen, really did shocked me. Good thing that I managed to control myself, you really couldn't blame me. I am still a man. And you do remember I already got a taste of her, probably finding her in that state wasn't really good at all.

I ignored my friends bickering and went to get dressed. I stared at myself in the mirror and fixed my tie. But that girl really amuses me, her pink lips pouting, her nose scrunching and the way her face would blush due to anger.

I silently chuckled but soon died down when I remember her eyes. That's the part of her I don't like and her stubbornness also may I add. She just won't back down when ever I told her not to stare at me in the eye.

Only the ones that who can look me in the eye are those who serve me. However I too myself also found staring back, I'll get my pay back for sure. Once we get married, I'm pretty sure that she's finally going to learn her lesson. My thoughts and plans are interrupted as I hear a knock on the door.

"_Akashi." _

"_Shintaro?"_

"_It's time to go."_

I nodded and brushed past him. I met up with my dad at the front and greeted that girl's parents. After wishing their good lucks, I finally went in my way to the church.

At the church.

I am waiting here calmly for my bride. My dad keeps on going on and on about not to feel nervous because this normal and this is going to be a good chapter in my life, blah, blah, and blah. I am starting to get annoyed by it, I am perfectly sure that I am not nervous.

And as the doors opened, there stand the girl I am bound to marry. She is wearing a simple flowery gown, but it still held elegance. Her torso is designed with light blue flowers and lace, and hugged her curves at the right places. Then from her hips and below, the bottom just flowed around her and seem to match her top it is flowing like flower petals against the floor. Her hair was tied up in a bun, with the braids and all, and she had blue roses designed in them, to make contrast against her snowy white hair. All in all she looks like a beautiful fairy.

I smirked as I watch her walk the isle, she practically won their challenge. She did surprise him.

* * *

><p>I played with my fingers as I waited for my dad to pick me up. Damn I nervous! And by nervous, I mean nervous, I bit my lip and was about to have a mental break down when someone knocked on the door. I cleared my throat and stood up.<em> "Come in."<em>

"_Ready my princess?"_ my dad walked in my room, from the look on his face, I knew he was about to cry. I quickly hugged him tight. I'm gonna miss him. _"I don't think so, I was about to have a nervous breakdown until you came in."_

He chuckled at my childish reply; even though dad's strict I'm more close to him than my mom. He patted my head and smiled at me, _"Calm down my lil' darling, its normal. You look wonderful."_ He spun me around like a king would do to his precious princess. _"I'm very sure Akashi will be very happy to see you."_

I giggled and grabbed his arm, _"Thanks dad."_ He kissed my forehead, _"No worries my princess." _

On the way to the altar I noticed that there are fewer people than I expected, unlike in my debut there were tons of guests, but now it went down to 60% of the guests are here.

I am still nervous and grabbed my father's arm tighter, but when I saw him standing there in his white suit, I felt different. My heart is now beating faster than before and I felt my stomach turn knots. I'm hungry again?

Well anyway, I am now getting nearer and nearer to him and when we finally reached him; my father offered my arm to him_. "Take care of my princess okay?"_

"_I'll make her my queen sir." _Make me his queen? I scoffed and resist the urge to roll my eyes at him, but my dad seemed to be pleased by his reply.

As we both sat the ceremony finally start. _"Dearly beloved we are here gathered to witness the union of Masaki Harumi and Akashi Seijuro. Anyone who… blah. Blah. Blah."_ (I don't want to discuss anymore of this, you get the message right?)

Then the priest turns to me, _"Masaki Harumi do you take Akashi Seijuro as your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death you part?"_

If I take this Mr. Jerk as my husband? Can I say no? Or probably I don't. We all know the answer, OF COURSE NOT! What should I say?

Suddenly I felt my hand is being held tight, I turned my head to Akashi, and he gave me a look that says 'answer-the-question'.

"_Uhhhmm… can you please repeat the question?"_ seriously Harumi? I've got to be the stupidest person ever born into this world.

"_I repeat, Masaki Harumi do you take Akashi Seijuro as your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death you part?"_

"_I… I… I… I… I do! Yes I do! I really do!"_ I suddenly exclaimed and bit my lip. This you're wedding for goodness sake Harumi! Stop making a fool of yourself! I sighed, there's no turning back now. I hope I made the right decision in marrying this jerk.

The priest smiled at me then turned to Akashi, Okay do you Akashi Seijuro, take Masaki Harumi as your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death you part?"

"_I do."_ My eyes widen in shock as he replied automatically, I turned to him and saw that smirk on his face. Oh Kami-sama, I know this isn't the right place for my words, but I am really about to reach my point.

"_By the power rested in me you are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_ My breath hitch as the priest declared that sentence, I don't know why but my body suddenly tensed up. I was expecting this, then why am I feeling this way?

Once again, my hear started pounding against my chest and my stomach started to play twisters again. I felt Akashi spun me around and lift my veil. I shut my eyes when I felt leaning closer, but as I felt his lips against my cheek my eyes opened wide. On the cheek? I looked at him and tried to figure out what he is thinking.

Wait a minute. Am I disappointed? But why would I? Is it because he only kissed me in the cheek? Arrgghhh... what is happening to me?!

Just like people do in weddings, picture here and picture there. After all the picture taking I turn to Akashi and insisted that we take a photo. I grabbed the camera from Sa-chan and held it high up, I know it's an usual form on taking pictures on a wedding, but I don't care.

"_1, 2, 3…"_

As I reached three, he did the most unexpected thing he would do. He kissed my temple just in time the camera shot it. I looked at him shocked, but he was there grinning down at me. I bit my lip and looked down to hide my blush.

The photo shows a happily married couple, he had his arm on shoulders while I had mine on his waist. I was smiling happily, like a woman in love, while he kissed my temple. Just by looking at the picture, I felt the twisting on my stomach tighter and my heart wanted to escape out of my rib cage.

But somehow, _I feel happy…_ what is happening to me?

* * *

><p>The day we have awaited for, has finally arrived! I decided to make this chapter long cause you know its their freaking wedding day! Mehehehehe. I can't stop the grin on my face. :DDD THEY'RE FINALLY MARRIED! WOO HOOO! But the story doesn't end there yet, it's just the beggining. I wonder how will their lives turn out. At the age of 18, two high school students, are now bound to each other for the rest of their lives.<p>

Let's find out on the next chapter. :D Comments are welcomed and loved!

Ja! :3


	10. C10: Moving In

Hi minna! New chapter here! I know I'm being quite active in this story, it's just that I'm excited for the KNB 3, even though I already know what would happen. But I promise you I'll update my other stories too. So just stay tune. ;)

So recap time!

Well basically they got married. And they are now Mr. and Mrs. Akashi. ❤

Here's chapter 10.5! Enjoy! =)))

* * *

><p><strong>C10: Moving In<strong>

The moment our wedding was done, my parents suddenly had my all my things packed and out of the house. It's kind of cruel that you would wake up and your parents will kick you out of the house. They didn't even give me a day to spend my time with them.

Anyway I'm here sat in our car with Akashi beside me, ignoring my presence. He had this business look on his face, his bangs were reaching down his eyes (A/N: I know he had his hair cut, but I like his hair better when he was in middle school so let's keep it that way), his brows are knitted together and his mouth has this frown on it. It looks like he is answering or filling some papers up. I sighed and slouched at my seat, now I have completely no one to talk to.

I looked outside the window and cringed at the memory of last night.

_*Flashback*_

"_**What are you talking about kaa-san? Why will we live in the same house?"**_

"_**Well it's only natural for married couples to stay in the same house."**_

_What? Does she hear the words that are coming out of her mouth?! I know we're married but still we don't like each other and I'm not really comfortable living with him alone. And he isn't even talking!_

"_**Yeah, but… but…"**_

"_**But what Harumi? There is nothing to worry you will just be living in the same roof. Your rooms are still different, unless you want to share a room?"**_

"_**No… no… no… I agree with separate rooms, thank you."**_

_Well at least they still gave me some privacy of my own. Now that I think of it, dad wouldn't probably agree with it either. _

"_**Alright, come on change your clothes. You'll be late for your flight."**_

"_**Okay."**_

_*End of Flashback*_

Annoying right? Oh, and cruel may I add. This is probably going to be a long drive and since Akashi here is ignoring me, I'll just go to sleep.

* * *

><p>My mind is in full daze and can't think straight. These damn files are making my head sting and this is head ache isn't helping out at all. I put down my pen and rested my body back in the seat. For quite some time it has gone quiet, I wasn't hearing any groaning and sighing. I turned my head to see the princess sleeping on her seat.<p>

She really looks beautiful, I got to admit that. Her long lashes spread out like a skirt on her eyes, her lips slightly parted and her chest rising up and down with her breathing. I frowned as I notice her figure is improper, she would hurt herself like that.

I edge closer to her and wound an arm around her shoulder and gently moved her closer. Once she was placed right beside me, I placed her head gently on my shoulder. I didn't remove the arm that is still holding her and let it rest there.

My lips formed into a gentle smile as she snuggled closer to me. I look at the papers ahead of me and sighed. As much as I want to continue it, I just can't. My head feels heavy and foggy, I lay my head on the seat to rest for a while knowing it would lessen the pain.

* * *

><p>It may have been an hour since I was asleep, my eyes still won't open but I didn't really mind. I smiled as I inhaled an intoxicating scent. I want more. I moved closer to the thing that was causing the smell. But as I kept on inhaling it, the more I found it familiar.<p>

I felt my heart beat fast, my eyes slowly opening and I woke up with my head on Mr. Jerk's shoulder. And the worst part is that he had his arm around me and I am actually hugging him back. I can't move away from his grasp since he had his head on mine, from my point of view I get to see a closer look on his face.

Unlike he's devil look when he's awake; he now looks more like an angel. He looks like a cute little boy sleeping on his mother's side. I smiled and decided to snuggle closer to him, damn him and his scent. It was just addicting!

Then suddenly I feel his grip got tight and he is shivering. My heart started to panic, I quickly move up and surprised that he still hasn't woke up. I cupped his face and notice that his face was flushed and is taking deep and heavy breaths.

Knowing what it is, I put a hand on his forehead and leaned in comparing our temperature. His eyes are slowly opening and tried to move.

"_Shhh… Do-don't move. You caught a fever."_

"_I'm… *cough* I'm fine. It's just a *cough* head ache…"_

I rolled my eyes at him and snaked my arm around his torso hugging him, _"Yeah tell me that when pigs start to fly."_

"_You really are *cough* a stubborn princess. *cough*"_ I frowned at his cough and hugged him tighter hoping to give him warmth. _"Don't worry we're just entering the gates and you can finally rest."_

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly open as I felt her moving beside me. What is she doing? I felt her small hand on my forehead and was facing inches away from me. My body felt like it weighed more than a ton and my head is fuzzy and groggy.<p>

"_Shhh... Do-don't move. You caught a fever."_ I knew it. I groaned as I felt my head stung a little. She hugged me tighter and whispered something back at me which I didn't clearly hear.

She got up on her seat and tried to open the door beside me, but instead she fell on me. It was very weird why she kept on reaching on my side when she could just go with her side. I stared at her wide blue orbs as her face is inches away from mine. She has a hand on my shoulder and is straddling me with her legs.

Just looking at her flushed face and slightly messed up hair reminds me of the time when I kissed her. I closed my eyes not handling the pain anymore and as if on cue my head suddenly fell on her shoulder the same time the car door open.

Although my head is in this state, I can hear her speaking with someone, and obviously she sounded like she was caught on doing something bad. I chuckled and smelled her sweet scent, after that everything went black.

* * *

><p>What the hell? I stared at the shock stares of our friends. My face turned as red as this jerk's hair and started spouting non sense.<p>

_"I-I-it's not Wha-what it loo-looks like. I was-"_ My breath hitch as I felt his hot breath on my neck. And if my face could get any redder than before then it's happening. My attention reverted back to them as Kise started speaking.

_"Alright. We get it you are just trying to get Akashicchi out of the car."_ I sighed in relief and started nodding like a lone kid being asked by my mom if she want some sweets. But my relieved face suddenly turned back to the previous one, _"but it almost suddenly turned to a make out session."_

I bit my lip and prevented to shout at their laughing asses. I got off of Akashi and glared at them, "_oh shut up! I have no time for your jokes, Akashi's sick and we need to get him inside now!"_

_"Roger!"_ with that Daiki and Midorima lifted him up and brought him inside. They lay him down his bed. _"Thanks guys, I can handle it from here."_ I told the guys without looking at them. I heard the door shut and started treating Akashi. His breathing was heavy and is sweating a lot. I removed his blazer and his white shirt, revealing his well toned body.

I quickly went to the bathroom hoping to find some alcohol, water, towel and a basin; it was a long search since we didn't have maids here to help us in this new house. Once finding the items needed, I lay down beside him and soaked the towel in the mixture.

I breathed in deeply as I take in the image before me. I gulped as my eyes trailed down form his neck to his muscular chest and to hi well sculpted abdomen.

_Arrgghhh… You have seen him shirtless before Harumi, stop staring!_

_Yeah I know that! This is just the SECOND time I saw it again._

_Control your hormones Harumi, Akashi's sick you—_

_I know. I know. But really who could resist that?_

_Oh shut up Harumi! Take care of him already. He has a fever for goodness sake!_

_Right. Right. I should just get started._

I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed the towel. Moving closer to him I wiped his face and frowned. How did he get sick anyway? It's not like he did anything else before we got here.

I rinse the towel again and proceeded to his lower jaw and neck. I could really trace his Adam's apple under the towel. The same process goes with his arms and torso. When I am done I covered him with a blanket and searched a shirt on his bag. Moving back to him again I tried to get him up, my heart is beating fast against my chest as I feel his bare chest press against me.

I put the shirt on him and lay him back quickly covering him with the blankets. He is still shaking. The blanket must've not been enough to keep him warm. Oh no what will I do? That's the only blanket I could found here.

A light bulb formed in my head as I thought of a brilliant plan, but it just seemed awkward. What if he wakes up and saw what I'm doing?

But I really have no choice. To my dismay, it's the only option I have. This better be effective. I took off my shoes, not bothering to take my socks off. I hesitated for a while but it seems my worry got ahead of me. It's a good thing that I'm wearing pants and a sweater.

Climbing on the bed, she noticed that it's big enough to accommodate another person. And that would be me, I guess. I lay there beside him; at first I can't move because he might wake up and see me there. And what would I say?

I heard him moan, his whole body still quivering despite the blanket. It's my wake up call to finally put everything I thought of aside and get on with it. I snuggled closer to him, as close as I could get to warm him with the warmth of my body. I moved even closer, as close as his rigid body would permit me and place my arms on his chest. My heart beat faster than ever; laying here beside him is nerve-cracking.

As I hugged him close, I stared at his profile again. He's beautiful. He's perfect. I wouldn't deny that. Am I really suited for him? After staring for a long time, I felt sleepy. My eyes are already heavy and the bed is so soft, I'm tempted to close my eyes and sleep. And there I did succumb to fall asleep with my hands resting on his chest comfortably and my head rested on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>But little they did know, 5 heads are already peeking at the door with smiles on their faces. They are happy for their friends.<p>

_"They are just so perfect together!" _a pink haired girl sighed dreamily, she twirled around and face her friends, _"I hope I could be like that too someday."_

She felt someone hugged her from behind, _"Oh you will Momoicchi." _The girl blushed and smiled shyly at the blonde.

_"Alright. Alright, let's get outta here so I can finally have some sleep." _A dark skinned arm break them apart and walked lazily between them. He looked down at his childhood friend one last time and walked away, leaving her all confused.

_'What's with him?'_

* * *

><p>Awwww... It's their first day together and Harumi's already acting like a loving wife. :3 And you just got to love the other guys, they are what you truly call friends. But there seems to be some tension among the three.<p>

Stay tune guys, there's going to be more sweet stuff coming up.

Comments and reviews are welcomed and love! 3

Ja! ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Curiousity

Koni'chiwaaaaaaaa! I know it's already February and all, but I still want to say Happy New Year! It's nice to be back. ㈳3 So here's a new chapter, it's quite short which disappoints me. I'll make it up to you guys. Oh and I want to thank you guys for supporting my story. Hope you would enjoy my story further. ㈳3

So here's chapter 11. Enjoy! ㈳3

* * *

><p><strong>C 11: Curiosity <strong>

Three days ago, I was just living in my normal daily life and then now, at the age of 18 I'm already married. Staring at the wedding picture on the wall, I still can't believe that I'm going to be living my whole life with this guy whom I barely know. But as much this is against my will, I have to endure it. This is for my father; I don't want to embarrass him.

Two days had passed since our wedding and during that time, all I did was to stay inside our house. My father said that he's already fixed my files for school. So to say, I'm just waiting for my father and the school to call.

Afternoon came; my phone rang and knew that it was my father calling. On the line he told me that I could already start going to school tomorrow and told me that Mr. Akashi's secretary is going to pick me up in an hour so that I could take a tour at Rakuzan.

Ending the call, I changed my clothes and decided to stay casual yet still presentable look. I decided to let my hair flow across my back and wore my shoes. Just in time, the car came as well as the secretary. "Good afternoon Masaki-san, I'm Yanagi Mika, nice to meet you." I smiled at the petite girl and bowed, "Pleased to meet you too."

As I got inside the secretary started telling me about the basic information, rules, and the students in the school. I just nodded to everything she said, not really giving a care.

When we arrived, I just followed the secretary to wherever she was leading me and introduced myself to whom she brings to me. "Masaki-san, you could explore if you want. And if you happen to bump into Bocchama, tell him that his father said you can't tell anyone that you two are married."

My eyes widened in shock and turned to her bewildered, "Eh?" the secretary pushed up her glasses, "The president seems to like it private first."

"U-um. Okay." I smiled at her and waved good bye.

As expected of Rakuzan, this school has such a strong aura. Their entrance gate is wide and the buildings are well built. The students here also have an impregnable around them; well that's what you likely expect from people who came from an elite family.

I stopped on my tracks when I heard dribbling, _Basketball. _I felt my heart flutter and went directly to the gym. I peeked inside, and there I saw players going on a practice game. As my eyes wandered across the gym, I spotted him standing. He has his jersey placed on his shoulders, as if it was a cape; he seems to be observing them.

So should I approach him or just continue with my exploration? Well if I would approach him that would just cause more thinking. Yep, maybe I should just continue on my exploration and not bother him. That would cause no harm or embarrassment.

"LOOK OUT!"

I spun around to check what the commotion was about, and was surprised to see a basket ball coming right at me. And before I knew it someone pulled me, I opened my eyes to see a boy with long black hair shielding me from the ball. In his other hand he hold the ball, _did he just stopped the ball with his hand?! _

"Are you alright?"

I nodded as het let go of me, "Th-Thank you." He smiled at me and leveled his face with mine, "Pretty girls like you should be more careful." I felt my face burn up and avoided his gaze. He chuckled and stood up on his height.

"Masaki-san, what are you doing here?" I quickly turn to the owner of the voice, "Your father sent me here with his secretary." His eyes bored into mine, not uttering a word. I'm not sure whether he's not pleased of seeing me here or if he's confused. I'll go with the first thought though. He averted his eyes from me, and looked at the guy beside me "I see. I'm going to change. Wait here." I nodded at him and watched his figure disappear.

Then suddenly a boy with orange hair broke the awkward silence, "So are what are you to Akashi?" I found myself dumbfounded on the question, how am I supposed to answer this? I just can't blurt out that I'm his wife especially when I'm told not to. And no way can I say that I'm his girlfriend that would be awkward.

"Uhmm.. Our dads are business partners.. Yeah, that's it." They just stared at me and silence follows.

"Oi. Kotaro, don't forget that you were the one who almost hit her with the ball." The guy beside me saved me from the awkward silence which I thank badly. Then the guy in front of me suddenly started panicking. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I smiled at his weirdness and introduced myself. "It's okay. It's just natural for you going into the heat of the game. I'm Masaki Harumi. Nice to meet you." His eyes sparkled like a kid, and grabbed my hand. "I'm glad. I'm Hayama Kotaro. Nice to meet you."

Our conversation ended, when Akashi appeared on his uniform, "Masaki-san, let's go." I nodded at him and bowed to his team mates, "It was nice meeting you."

On our way back, he was walking at least five steps ahead of me. this made me look like a puppy following its cold hearted owner. Plus his popularity didn't help at all, every student was looking on our way. they were looking at me like who's-that-girl, what's-an-outsider-doing-here, and worst of all is-that-Akashi-sama's-stalker.

But I do wonder how people here see Akashi? Is he also like this in school? Does he even talk to them? Or is he like in the movies where the guy is cold guy on the outside but warm on the inside? It makes me curious.

I was brought back to Earth when I collided on something warm and hard. "Umff… Wha?" I looked up to see Akashi staring at me, he was looking at me with those cold and piercing eyes of his. I gulped and looked around anywhere but him and was quite shocked when we were the only ones left in the hallway. "Uhmm.. I'll go outside and meet with Mika-chan and go home." I walked pass him when he suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Thanks." And with that he left me alone confused at the hallway, but something caught my interest more. I looked up at his vanishing figure and if my vision is clear, I think I just saw him smile.

* * *

><p>I know. I know, I'm horrible for giving you a boring chapter on 2015. :( But still, more reviews please.<p>

Reviews and comments are welcomed and loved! ❤

Ja'ne!


	12. C12: Threats

Hi! So I'm going to try updating this every Friday. I'll TRY okay? Cause school's back and all, our time off was quite short though. plus, this month i would be busy for our school play, our school's entrepreneurship, and school retreat.

Anyway, so our two love birds are going to be living under the same roof and going to the same school. let's see what would become of them?

here's Chapter 12! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>MTAE C12: Threats<strong>

It's my first day in Rakuzan and just like my usual ride it's quiet. I didn't hear any words from him while we were on our way. He was here sitting beside me wit his eyes closed, cross arms and legs. Well as for me, I'm sitting here listening to some music and playing with my necklace. Somehow it was quite a long ride, unlike when I got here yesterday. I guess time really does move slowly when you aren't doing anything.

I stared at my pendant it's my wedding ring, I watch as its colors are reflected by the sun, automatically, I turned to the person beside me, who seems to be meditating.

Well, right now I have two choices, it's either I go rotten here or I'll talk to Mr. Jerk to buy some time. So what's it gonna be?

"Masaki-san" It looks like my choice is the second one; I turned to him and smiled. I've got to at least act nice right?

"Here's your schedule. Your dad asked me to have you in every each of my class, so wherever I am you'll be there." He handed me a piece of paper and explained it without even facing me. Looks like freedom is gone for me, I'm going to be his stray dog following him around campus. I sighed and examined my schedule, so I'm going to be in Class 2-A.

"So I'm just going to be following you around?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but I don't take orders that are just in the same age as me." I admitted.

"Let me remind you, you're here because of me, so don't act high and mighty with me. I am absolute, remember that." He suddenly said with confidence.

"Wha… What are you trying to imply?" okay so where did this come from? I just told him that I don't like being controlled.

"I'm telling you to stop acting like spoiled brat." I scoffed at his words; I'm not a spoiled brat. All my life I lived my life just following my parents orders. He's got to shut up especially when he doesn't really know anything.

"Okay, hold up. Just when did I ever act like that way?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Right now." He plainly said. I stared shock at him, so he thinks of me that way huh? Well that's great. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. I mean how could he say that? Did he actually just call me a brat? I turned to him and tried to hold on my anger.

"I think you misunderstand Akashi. I just don't like being controlled, that's all. And besides we're both 18, there's no need for someone to be over."

His eyes twitched that made me more nervous, "So you're trying to tell me I'm wrong? That's erroneous, because I am always right." his eyes held a disapproving and fury. "Another thing, you won't be here because of me. You need me, your father needs our company, and you are nothing without me."

And that popped the cherry; I moved from my seat and straddled his waist. I forcefully grabbed his uniform's collar and pulled it upward so that he's face is close to mine, my eyes directly glaring at him.

"Listen here control freak, you can call me or criticize me all you want but don't you ever bring my family in this damn conversation. Yeah maybe you're right, our company would be greater by merging with you but you're not the only one who we can invest on there are other several companies who are much better than yours." My eyes reflected his, full of fury and hate.

"Bocchama, ojou-sama. We're here."I released his collar and got off him. I quickly grabbed my things and left him alone in the car. I feel warm tears forming up on my eyes, blurring my vision. I immediately searched for a rest room to chill myself. Finding one, I went inside and washed my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I look horrible. My hair's been loose from its ponytail, my skirt and blazer is wrinkled up and my nose is starting to get a shade of red. The damn signs of a woman who just cried. I breathed in and shake myself up. I fixed my blazer, straightened out my skirt, and fix my hair.

I took my schedule out to see what's my first class going to be. Okay so English it is, I looked at my watch and felt my mind blow up. I'm late for class! I peeked outside the restroom door and saw that no student was anymore lurking around the hall. I sighed and bit my lip.

First I got into a fight with Mr. Jerk and now this. What a great day this is turning out to be. I ran across the halls to go to my room when someone pulled me. "Running along the halls is prohibited."

Realizing the owner of the voice, I quickly spun around to see Mr. Jerk smirking at me. I clenched my fists and started walking away when dragged me inside a small room. Judging from the smell of cleaning materials, I assumed we were in the janitor's closet. There was only a small window inside so it was dark but not too dark to see this jerk in front of me.

"I never knew dragging people in closets were your game." I sarcastically said to him. He smirked at me and walked forward. With every step he takes, I take one avoiding him. His eyes were looking down at me and moved closer, and the moment my back hit the wall I knew I was trapped.

He leaned his face near my ear and whispered, "I'm surprised how you keep that face when all you have inside your mind is how you pounced on me earlier." My eyes widened upon hearing, his voice is dauntless and I don't like it one bit.

"Pounce on you? I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't started being a control freak, you jerk!" I stood up more confident and leaned on his face closer.

He smirked, "Your opinion on this whole thing is useless, and we both know that you are under my care which means I have authority over you."

I chewed on my lip and stomped my foot, "That's not true. Weren't you the one who said that we're only married by paper?" I said trying to be brave under his intimidating look.

He kept silent for a few seconds and then before I knew it he grabbed my tie, my eyes widened in shock and terror. He pulled it upward making my face closer to him, that our noses are already touching. He looked at me square in the eye, glaring down at me.

"Let me tell you something and make sure to remember it in that pretty head of yours…" his words are more threatening that it made my heart beat faster than before. No one is allowed to oppose me, I've just been going easy on you for some time but if you even dare to do that stunt again..." he smirked wickedly at me, "I'll kill you no matter who you are..."

As he said that he let go of my tie and turned around to leave. He stopped at the door and looked sideways at me, _**"See you at class, ojou-san."**_

As the door closed, my body tumbled on the spot. My whole body is shaking with fear, my heart rammed against my chest, I was terrified. This is a new side of Akashi I have seen, and this frightens me. I grabbed my neck and untangled my tie. I found it hard to breathe and speak, my lips keep on trembling I can't utter a word properly.

_I'll kill you no matter who you are…_

Is he serious? This is the second time I heard it, though this one's different. Unlike before he's just displeased but now, he's furious.

I leaned against the wall for support and tried to stand up. My knees were still shaking. I closed my eyes thinking, is it still okay to stay with that demon? I've never felt this frightened before.

When I heard the bell rang, I knew it was time for me to go to my next class. I straightened my self up and fixed anything that needs to be fixed. I looked at my schedule and saw History is next.

As I walked to my room, I just couldn't forget how his eyes looked at me. It was as if he was already killing me on the spot. I breathed in deeply and found the courage to open the door. The moment I step in, I met his eyes. We both stared at each other for a second until he broke his gaze and faced the teacher in front.

"Oh so you must be the new student, come in. alright class this is your new classmate. She's a transferee from America."

"I'm Masaki Harumi. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>so how was it? was it too much or it lacks something? anyway just keep on reviewing and commenting. :D<p>

Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! :3

Ja!


	13. C13: Momoi's Dillema

**So yes, for this chapter it's Momoi's turn! :D Let's take a break from Harumi's life and look into her sister's. Well obviously I'm an AoMomo fan, that's why this chapter is for them. I just ship them so hard! I'm really annoyed if she's fangirling over Tetsuya, they just don't match up well together! No offense for KuroMomo fans! Why can't she just see that Daiki is the one for her? - 3 - " Well anyway, here's chapter 13! Hope you like it! :D**

**PS: KNB is not mine! Only Harumi! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>C13: Momoi's Dillemma<strong>

Weekend hit and Harumi is all alone in their humble home. Well she's not really complaining, she really needed some alone time especially with what happened last week. Yep, it's already weekend and she still hasn't made up with Akashi. She has been trying her best to avoid him for a while, it's not that she's afraid of him or anything. She's still in the state of shock that she can't face him yet. The way his eyes looked down at her that day hasn't been erased from her mind. Just thinking about it still send shivers down her spine. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and decided to play the piano and play some songs. As she started touching the keys she felt overwhelmed, she feel like she's on cloud nine.

_Hitori ni wa nareteita no ni _

_Hajimari ga areba owari ga kurutte_

_Wakatteita no ni koboreta ochiba no ue _

_Anata no ai ga_

Music filled the house as she let loose of all the stress she's feeling. This month only brought stress to her life, and it's all thanks to this 'arrange marraige'. Until now she despised the idea, _'How can my parents just let me live with a demon?!'_

_Nagarete hanarete saki chitta to shitemo _

_Subete no mono ni wa minna imi ga aru kara _

_Anata wo aiseta koto ga _

_Watashi no tsubasa ni natteiku negai e _

_GO YOUR OWN WAY_

As the piano keys filed my ears, she didn't notice someone walked inside her room.

"Stress relieving again Mi-chan?"

The moment she heard a voice, her fingers automatically stopped playing and turned to the intruder. Her mouth hang open and rush to the person in her bed, "Oh my god Sa-chan! I missed you so much!"

Satsuki laughed at her sister's childish antics and ruffled her hair, "I thought I was the childish one."

Harumi sat down beside her and punched her arm playfully, "oh shut up! So how's it going? I haven't talk to you in ages!"

Both of sisters talked about their lives, school, their parents, and Akashi. Harumi sighed and bit her lip, she doesn't even want to think about Akashi yet let alone talk about him. Satsuki noticed her sister's mannerism and got worried. The moment she would bite her lip and started looking around her, it means something happened to her. She put her hand on top of hers and smiled, "Is something wrong?"

Harumi sighed and closed her eyes to think, _'If I tell her she might tell mom and dad, which I clearly don't want to happen'_.

"Mi-chan?" Satsuki's soft tone brought her back, she opened her eyes and tried her best to smile. "Uhmm. It's fine, we don''t really get to see each other."

Satsuki seemed hesitant at first, but let it go. Harumi smiled at her reassuringly, "Enough about me! How about you? How are you and Daiki doing?"

Satsuki instantly felt her face heat up, and looked at her shock. She really hasn't even talked to her childhood friend ever since Harumi moved in with Akashi. She smiled sadly, "I... I haven't been also communicating with him, I barely see him. Despite that, I tried my best to approach him whenever I have free time in school. During lunch, I'd always visit him in his room then after class, I'd see him on the gym for practice. Sometimes, we would exchange words but it was just about pointers for basketball. It would then immediately be followed by 'Thanks' or a nod."

She felt tears well up in her eyes, she doesn'really know anymore what happened to them. They used to be so close, but now she felt like they were strangers to each other. _'I guess he's upset about Harumi being taken already'_. She felt an arm wound around her, she felt guilty and ashamed of herself. Here she was crying her eyes out and felt envy of her sister, but her sister was also the one comforting her now. She had always been nice to her, she can never bear herself to hate her.

After she had calmed down, they decided to have cup of tea together. Silence filled the room, Satsuki eyed her yellow drink reminding her of someone, she took a deep breath and look up to her sister. "Ki-chan... He.. He asked me out.."

Harumi didn't know what to say, she just stare at the girl infront of her. She sometimes maybe she thinks that they look cute but she completely thought that Satsuki and Daiki would end up together. She blinked at her and tried to find the right words to say, _'You've got to say something Harumi!' _

"Oh. Really?" She mentally face palmed herself as she can't think of other thing to say. Satsuki silently nodded, she still wasn't meeting her eyes and is conpletely focused on her drink, "He asked.. He asked me out when you moved in with Akashi-kun."

"Well you two look good together." Her head shot up to her sister who is smiling softly at her, she found it rather odd that she agreed easily. Usually, she would burst out and start interrogating her, but here her sister sat all calm and smiling at her.

"You-you think so?"

"Well... Yeah."

Somehow the atmosphere felt awkward and strangled both of them. They didn't know what to say to each other. When they thought they were going to be choked out by the uncomfortable silence, the phone rang. Both girls jumped in surprise, they quickly checked their phones to see who got the call.

"It's mine, I'll be right back." Harumi excused herself from the table and went into their kitchen, she leaned against the counter and answered her phone.

"Hello"

"Harumi." Her eyes widen in shock by the masculine voice on the other line.

"Da-Dad.."

* * *

><p>Momoi walked along the streets alone to wherever her feet would take her. It has been an hour since she left her sister's house, she was needed by dad or something. Probably about the whole marraige thing, she does pity her sister to be always the one following orders around. <em>'But it seems that she's enjoying it.' <em>

She walked aimlessly around until she bumped into someone, she landed on her butt with an "ooff" and she seemed to have sprained her ankle, _'Oh why? Why did I just have to wear heels today?'_

"Satsuki.." Her eyes widen in shock as she realized who she bumped into, that raspy voice she kne very well. She looked up to meet navy blue eyes, her heart started to beat faster and gulped. Aomine reached his hand out to her and helped her get up, he noticed that her movements were sluggish and arched an eye brow at her, "I never knew you wore these kind of things."

Momoi blushed and looked away from him, "How would you know?! You're not even there to know!" She snapped at him, and felt like crying again. She can't take it anymore, and ran away from the crowd ignoring the throb in her ankle.

Aomine remained still on his spot, he was shocked by the sudden outburst of his childhood friend.

"_**How would you know?! You're not even there to know!"**_

Her words were echoing inside his head, he cursed under his breath and followed the pinkette. It wasn't really that hard for him to find her with his height he could clearly see each head of each person walking and with his long legs it only took a minute to grab her from the huge crowd.

He managed to pull her on a narrow alley and pin her by the wall. He had both of his arms on the side of her head and held her wrists completely trapping her him. He stared at her shocked and tear stained face, he cursed yet again and took a deep breath. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her whisper echoed between them. They stared at each other not speaking a word, she felt his grasp loosen on her. And at last she was free, she continued to examine him with her eyes.

He did not meet her gaze and just looked at the street as if it was more interesting. She didn't want this. She never wanted it to be like this. Then why was it happening now?

"Let me take you home, you can't walk in that condition."

She silently nodded and averted her gaze from him. The walk to her home was short and quiet. None of them spoke a word. Each felt like they would just regret if they utter a word. The moment they reached her house, he brought her in and left as soon as she got her ankle treated.

Momoi looked at his figure fade away from her sight. She felt her heart break into pieces and just let the tears fall. She wiped her tears rather harshly, her nails piercing at her cheek.

'Arghh. I only made the gap wider…'

* * *

><p>To clear things up, Momoi's in love with Daiki! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Anyway reviews please! :(<p>

Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved!

Ja!


	14. C14: AFSC

**Hey! Hey! I'm back! Hahaha. So how ya doin guys? And now I am going to say a very long speech that will either make you cry or annoy you since it is so long and just full of nonsense just like now. I'm really thankful for all the people who love my story and support it. You are the ones who always motivate me to write a new chapter everyday, even though I take a long time to update. Yet still, you favorite my story and follow it. I'm really thankful! I know I'm probably not the best author you've encountered but I'll do my best to please you guys! :) Yeah, though I actually said that I would make this long I got tired of typing and just really ran out of anything more to say. **

**Last time, we heard about Momoi's predicament. Currently, she's going out with Kise and having some troubles with Daiki. Poor Sa-chan :( But this time let's hear Harumi's side on that day. Nyahahahaha.**

**So here's chapter 14! Enjoy! :)**

**PS: KNB is not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>C14: AFSC<strong>

"Harumi." My eyes widen in shock as I heard the muscular voice on the other line.

"Da-Dad."

"What's this huge release of money on your account? Don't tell me this is for that stupid charity of yours." He asked waiting for my reply, and it somehow scared me. When he uses that tone I know he's mad and will do anything just to get rid of something that pissed him off. I bit my lip as I try to find a safe answer. "Your answer?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "Look Dad, I know it's a huge amount and I didn't tell you about it but it just didn't go to waste you know. Besides it's not just some _stupid charity,_ its mom's helping foundation."

He remained silent for a few minutes and went back to his usual business tone. "This is the last time I telling you Harumi, you better stop wasting your time on that or else I'll take away all of your bank accounts and make sure that foundation of yours is gone."

"What? You can't do that dad! AFSC is the only thing mom left for me! Why are you so against it?!" tears started to spring out of my eyes, I can't believe this. How can he do this?

Akina's Foundation for Street Children, or most commonly known as AFSC, is a humanitarian foundation passed down by my real mother. Originally it belonged to my grandmother; she named it after her. From what she told me grandmother really loves kids so she decided to start this movement. They help orphans, street children, babies that are left on doorsteps, and even teenagers.

Mother used to bring me there always since I was an only child, and she didn't want me to grow up as a loner or some bratty rich kid. And I would always play with all the kids there and make some friends.

**_*15 years ago*_**

**_"Are we there yet?" I jumped up and down excitedly at my seat as I looked out the window. There on top of a hill was a beautiful and huge house. It was as big as the castles I watched in TV. And around it were children running along the green grass, there were also having a picnic with some one-sans, while some were flying kites. All in all I could only see happy faces on that place._**

**_"Here we are Haru-chan, this mommy's castle." Mother smiled at me as she took my hand and guide me inside. As soon as my mom entered, all the children came running towards us and gathered around._**

**_"Waaaahh! It's Akina-neesan!"_**

**_"Hey Aki-nee!"_**

**_"How are you doing everyone?" She smiled at all of them, "We're okay! Thanks to you Akira-neesan!"_**

**_"Eh? She has a girl beside her!" one boy suddenly stated and pointed a finger at me. They all started gathering around me._**

**_"Mite! Mite! She also has the same white hair as neesan's!"_**

**_"EHHH? SUGOI NAA!"_**

**_Since I'm used to being alone, I'm not really good at interacting with people. I quickly hid behind my mother's legs when they turned their attention to me._**

**_"Everyone this is Haru-chan, say hello."_**

**_"Koni'chiwaaaaa!"_**

**_I peeked at them through my mother's legs and smiled, "Ko-koni'chiwa."_**

**_"She's a shy girl so I hope you'll be gentle on her."_**

**_"Hai!"_**

**_My eyes widen in shock as someone suddenly carried me in their arms. She had flowy light blue hair and had a fairly pale skin. She smiled gently at me and poked my nose with her index finger, "Yara, yara. Is she the one?"_**

**_Mother smiled at her and nodded, the one-san's smile got wider and twirled me around. "Yappari ne. From the moment I saw that same white hair, she is your daughter." She then turned to me, her smile never fading from her face, "Hi there Harumi-chan, I'm Aimi. Hajimemashite."_**

**_I looked down playing with my fingers and muttered a 'Nice to meet you too' quietly. Aimi-neesan squealed in delight and hugged me tight._**

**_"Maa, maa Ai-chan. Haru isn't good with people yet, so please take it slow. She might get shocked."_**

**_Both of them laughed at my mother's comment, Aimi-neesan then put me down on my feet and ruffled my hair. "Gomen. It's just that she isn't anything like my son, even though he's only a kid he's so quiet and mysterious already."_**

**_"Maybe he's just shy, I mean he seems to have mannered his dad's silent personality rather than your loud one." Aimi-neesan pouted at her comment, "Hey I am not loud!"_**

**_"Of course you aren't."_**

**_"Yah! You and my husband just love to tease me, don't you?" Laughter came out of mother's mouth, then she turned to me and crouched down to my level, she patted my head and smiled, "Haru-chan, why don't you go and make some friends?"_**

**_Even though I was the shy type kind of girl, I gathered the courage to go approach the other kids around here. I smiled at her determinedly and nodded my head. "That's my brave little girl."_**

**_*Present*_**

"I mean it Harumi." I was about to say something when my dad suddenly hang up. I lowered my hand and stared at my phone, "Why? Why dad?" I finished in a whisper before breaking down, I still don't understand. I always did what he wanted me to do, then how come he can't let this one pass.

"Mi-chan? Daijoubu?" Sa-chan's voice stopped made me stop. I quickly wiped my tears and went to our earlier spot. I sat myself in front of her, "Uhhmm. Sa-chan, I've got some place I need to go and I—"

"It's okay Mi-chan. I was about to go home anyway."

"I'm really sorry. It's just… Dad is…" She just stood up and hugged me. "It's okay."

* * *

><p>"Haru-neesan!" all the kids greeted and ran towards me as I got off my car.<p>

"How are you all doing?"

"We're fine!"

"Aneue!" a little blonde boy came running towards me; I carried him in my arms and hugged him tight, "Daichi-kun! What brings you here? Who brought you here?"

Daichi-kun is my six year old cousin, but I treat him as if he's my own brother. And to spice things up we share the same hair color. People often think of us mother and child.

Just like when I was a kid his mother always brings him here at AFSC, but sadly he rarely goes here now since his mom passed away.

He pouted his lips and crossed his arms, "Tou-san! But he left me here since he has some business to deal with and I want to play!" My eyes soften at his response and hugged him tight again. His dad is always busy with his work that he forgets that he even has a child.

"Alright you can stay and play but you have to help me, okay?" he nodded with a smile on his face, I put him down on his feet and stared at all the children. "I have some presents for all of you!"

"Yehey!"

"But you should go inside first if you want some!" their eyes lit up and immediately ran inside. I chuckle at their speed and began to get my presents, "Let me help aneue."

"Awwww… Thanks Daichi-kun." His face turned red instantly and took some presents then ran away, "Yara, yara. That boy just blushes too quickly"

"Masaki-san." I put my hand on my hips and arched an eyebrow at the two girls in front of me, "Didn't I tell you to call me Haru?" both of them blushed, "Ha-Haru-san. Can we help too?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Oh if it isn't Haru-chan." Harumi smiled at the middle aged woman before her and hugged her, "Aimi-neesan!"<p>

"My, my. I'm already at 45 years of age yet you still call me 'neesan'." She released the hug to look at her, "You will always be my 'neesan' no matter how old you are." Aimi chuckled and sat down at her chair. Silence came in between us as we just stared at each other.

"Haru-chan, how's it going with your dad?"

The question caught Harumi off guard, she looked down at her lap an remained quiet. She doesn't even want to talk about her dad yet. The fact her dad want to take away the most precious thing from her is still hurting her. She just can't believe it, she doesn't understand why her dad wants to take down the foundation. It was actually where they first met.

Her silence answered the lady's question, in fact she already knew without asking. She did feel bad about the girl's feelings but she also understands the young girl's father. She placed a hand over hers and smiled gently, "Let's take a walk."

Harumi stared wide eyed at the lady in front of her. Her used to be rich blue hair is now much lighter than it used to be, there were crinkles on the side of her eyes every time she smiled, her skin is slightly marked with aging lines, just like the signs of change. But she knew that deep inside, she was still the same 'nee-san' she met. She gladly returned her smile and nodded.

As they were walking along the foundation, the sight of children running around brought a gentle smile on her face. She stopped and watched them play around, not caring about anything in the world. She felt a hand on her hand and tilt her head, her companion also smiled at the scene before them. "Brings back memories huh?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to tell on Harumi's past for now. Okay so AFSC is just like what you read, it's a foundation. And it's passed down by her real mother, to make things clear her real mother's dead and this is the only thing she left her. <strong>

**So how was it? Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! Laters baby. ;)**


	15. C15: Memories of the First Love!

**hI MINNA! It's been a long time since I last updated this and I'm so sorry about that. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers. :(**

**Okay so before you read this, I'm going to give you first about a brief background on Harumi. In his chapter she's only four and moved away when she was 8. So she met Satsuki when she was 9, and left for America when she was 11. Her dad met Satsuki's mom when they moved away (you're going to read here where), and in that place Satsuki and her mom was having a vacation there and you know love at first sight with their parents.. So she got to know Satsuki and Daiki for 2 years before she went to America.**

**So that's mostly it. I explained it to avoid confusion because I myself got confused when I reread it and compared it to the new chapters. If you have any problem with the plot don't hesitate to ask me okay? :)**

**BTW, anyone notice the new cover? I made it myself. Mwahahahaha. Well not really made I just added the title. So credits to the owner of the picture. I used it because the girl was really beautiful and it's how I imagined how Harumi would look like. **

**Enough of the blabbering! On with the story! Enjoy!**

**PS: KNB isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Memories of the First Love!<strong>

"Haru come over here!"

The said little girl dropped her toys and began running towards her mother. Her light blue sundress now covered with sand, flowing with the wind. As soon as she reached her mother, she was scooped up in her arms and received a light kiss on her nose.

Akina scrunched her nose, "Ara, ara. You smell so stinky." Haru replied with a giggle and gave her a big bear hug, "I don't care! Because kaa-chan still loves me even if I'm the stinkiest girl on earth." She chuckled at her daughter's opinion and gave her another kiss, "That's right but I don't think our new friend would like that."

At the mention of 'new friend', Haru's eyes twinkled in excitement and started to wiggle out of her grasp. "A new friend? Where? Where?"

It has been a while now that Haru was staying at the foundation; from that short time she learned how to make friends and to treasure them. She befriended each one of them so that she'll be like her. And every time there would be a new child to be registered in, she would get excited and start to plan on how to approach the new kid. Akina was proud of her daughter.

She chuckled at her daughter's activeness and brought her in the bathroom. "Yep! But we should get you cleaned up first."

After taking a rather long bath, Haru now wore a white sundress and had her hair flowing just above her shoulders. She began to jump up and down from excitement, "Now where's my new friend?"

Holding her hand, she led Haru to the main hall only to see Aimi grinning from ear to ear. Her daughter let go of her hand and began to run towards her friend, just like what she did earlier she scooped Haru up in her arms and kissed her on the nose. "Wow. You look dressed up."

Haru beamed not hiding the excitement in her face, "Mochiron! I need to be pretty in front of my new friend!"

Both women laughed at the little girl's response, Akina then began to look around the room looking for that certain friend. "So where is he actually?"

Aimi grinned slyly at her friend and began to chuckle. Akina was confused and nervous at her friend's reaction, "Aimi…" There was a warning tone in her voice as she narrowed her eyes at the bluenette. This only caused her grin to get bigger and harder to stifle her giggles. "He's beside you all this time."

"What?" Akina then looked at her left side and felt her heart almost fly out of her chest. There stood a young boy, with the same resemblance as her friend, stared up at her with a blank face.

"Akina, this is my son Tetsu-chan." Her eyes then drifted to the boy's mother then back to him, she crouched down slowly to meet the boy's face. Repeating her action earlier her blue eyes turned back from the mother to her son. "Are you sure?"

"Now that's just mean! Can't you see the resemblance?" Aimi whined at her friend. Though both of them had the same complexion and hair color, their eyes were a huge difference; she had light blue eyes the same with her hair while her son had sapphire eyes.

"Hi Tetsu-kun. I'm Akina-neesan, hajimemashite."

"Hajimemashite."

Akina laughed and ruffle the boy's hair, earning a small smile from him. She gasped and turned to her friend again, "He resembles his father more."

She laughed again as her friend stomped her feet like a kid and crouched down to the little girl beside her. "Hmph. Haru listen to me, when you grow up don't be like your mother."

But unluckily for her, Haru was not paying attention to her as she was more interested at the new kid. She immediately ran towards him and smiled. "Hi! My name is Harumi, hajimemashite."

"Hajimemashite."

Haru felt something inside her lighten up at the boy's smile and giggled. She grabbed his hand and began to drag him to play. "C'mon! Let's play!"

The two ladies left behind stared at each other and smiled knowingly, "They have a lot of time for that Aimi."

"Awwwww. Didn't you see the way they looked at each other?"

Akina just chuckled and dragged her friend away before she would start playing match maker between the two kids.

* * *

><p>"So Te-chan, how old are you? Where do you live? At what school are you studying? What's your favorite color?" Haru asked her companion excitedly.<p>

He smiled at her bubbliness, "4. Tokyo. Teitan Gakuen. I find the color blue interesting."

Haru's eyes glimmered in delight and continued to play. All day they build sand castles, played tag, and catch butterflies. Even though her companion was quiet she enjoyed his presence.

It was already dusk when they decided to take a break from their adventures. They sat on the porch admiring the beautiful rays of the sunset. Haru turned to the boy beside her and asked her 100th question that day, "Ne Te-chan, can you promise that we'll be friends forever?"

A gentle smile crossed the boy's face, "Best friends." With that answer Haru tackled him and gave him the tightest hug she'd ever given anyone.

"Haru-chan. I-I-I-I… Can't… Breathe…"

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

* * *

><p>The dark sky hover the lonely scenario below it. Black dresses and suits came crowding around the white coffin that's being lowered to the ground. Today was the funeral of Masaki Akina.<p>

Harumi cried like a waterfall. She has lost her mother and felt her world crashing down. Her father held her hand tight as he tried to keep strong for his daughter.

They walked home together with broken hearts. Not even caring to glance at the other people around them. It was like they're all alone in this world. Everything became black and white.

"Toichi!"

The said man turned to his family friends, the Kuroko family. "Saguru."

A heavy atmosphere lay between the two families. None of them was uttering a word. Each party didn't know what to say or what to do. The death of Akina has affected a lot of people, especially them.

"We're here for you, okay?" Aimi decided to break the ice. She knows that everyone knew that but she felt the need to say it. And she also knows that her best friend's husband slash childhood friend would never be the same anymore.

"None of us expected it to happen." She continued on, knowing that look on her fiend's eye. She can feel the sadness, anguish, and…anger. That scared her.

She turned her gaze to the little white haired girl. Instantly her arms wound around her and kissed the top of her head. It was too early for Harumi to lose her mother. She was so young.

"Just remember me, Saguru-niichan, and Tetsu-chan are here for you."

* * *

><p>It's been 2 weeks since the funeral and Harumi's still depressed as ever. It has also been weeks since she went to her mother's foundation. One of the reasons is that she would miss her mother more if she went there and another one is her father. Ever since her mother died, her father has become distant and against of her going to the foundation.<p>

And today Aimi and her father were quarreling about it.

"But Toichi the foundation is the only thing that Akina left for Harumi you just can't-"

Harumi covered her ears tightly and sobbed. Her mother's gone. Her father and Aimi-neesan were fighting. There's no one left to comfort and be with her. She was alone.

"Ne Haru-chan." A boy's soft voice called out to her and when she looks up she saw her friend. He smiled at her sadly and hand over his hand out to her. "C'mon. I'm gonna tell you something."

She quickly grabbed his hand and ran away with him. At first, she doesn't know where they were going but as she saw the swings and seesaws she knew he brought her to the park.

"Dou'shite koko ni, Te-chan?" she sniffed and held the boy's hand tighter. He smiled down at her and led her to the bars. He released his grip on her and started to climb. He secured his body by locking his legs on the bar and let himself dangle on the bar upside down. Haru still stared at him skeptically and was slightly worried for him. She knew that he did not have the most athletic body so seeing him like that frightened her a little bit.

"Haru-chan."

"Hmmm?"

"Whenever you're feeling down, sad, or on the verge of tears just hang upside down, just like what I'm doing. So that when your tears fall it'll just go back to your eyes. It would look like you're not really crying at all."

After hearing those words, Haru fell on her knees and cried her heart out. She doesn't know if it was from sadness of losing her mother or from the happiness and relief of finding someone she knew could comfort her.

She felt warm arms wrap around her and soothing her back. She hugged him tighter as if never wanting to let go. They just sat there on the ground hearing her sobs be washed away by the wind.

When Haru knew that she was okay now, she let go of his hug and lay down on the grass. Their heads across from each other.

"Te-chan?"

"Hmmm?"

"About your advice, there's still something I can't understand?"

"What about it?"

"Does this mean I need to find a monkey bar first before I cry?"

"Well if you're that persistent on crying, might as well."

With that statement, a giggle then turned to laughter came across her lips. Her heart felt light and not so sad anymore. This was actually the first time she's ever laughed in weeks.

"It's good to hear that sound again."

She just smiled at him and closed her eyes letting the wind take away the heavy feeling inside of her.

"By the way Te-chan, you're more talkative today. It's nice."

The boy just smiled gently at her as response. He wanted to make her feel better and if that's the only way he can do it then he'll talk and talk.

* * *

><p>Harumi thought she can never feel the same sadness, when her mother died, ever again. But alas, one of those moments are like right now.<p>

"Do you really have to go Toichi?" Aimi asked her friend.

"It's for the best Aimi. Besides, my company is already expanding. I first need to go to Osaka and then to America."

Harumi frowned at the adults before her, more prominently to her father. She thinks that her father just wanted to escape and for her to not be able to go the foundation anymore. She bit her lip and decided to walk away when a hand on her shoulder stop on her tracks.

Just from the way it grabbed her, she knew who it was. "Te-chan."

He smiled at her and handed her a milkshake. She gladly accepts it and sat on the seats beside her with him following suit. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence just enjoying the milky deliciousness. She secretly looked at him in the corner of her eye. From his soft blue hair to his blue eyes to his sharp nose to his jaw and to his lips. She watched how his mouth was sealed on the straw and wondered how it would ever feel on her lips. The thought made her heart to beat faster and her blood to go all on her face. She quickly looked away before he caught her staring.

After finishing their shakes, they sat once again in silence. Not taking the silence anymore, she faced her companion and stared directly to him. For sure her face was red right now but she doesn't care, she wants to memorize each and every part of her face so it would be stuck on her mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Be-betsuni. I just wanted to make sure to remember what you look like so that when we meet again I'd know it really is you."

This brought a gentle smile on the boy's features and made her blush harder than before.

"Harumi. Let's go."

Their staring contest was put into halt as her father started to call her. "It's time to board the plane."

"Yes dad." She grabbed her belongings and looks one last time at her childhood friend. She hugged him tightly inhaling his scent. "I'm gonna miss you." she whispered in his ear.

"Me too."

When they released the hug, Harumi breathed in deeply and giving him thumbs up. "Good luck on your basketball career! Wish you all the best!"

And with that final statement said, she waved one last good bye to the people she considered as a second family and followed her father.

She sighed to herself and smiled sadly, _'Looks like my first mission is to look for monkey bars in Osaka.'_

* * *

><p>"Brings back memories huh?" Aimi-neesan's voice breaks my thoughts.<p>

"Yeah." I managed to mutter out firmly though I could feel myself tearing up. "I'm just gonna go look around."

"But Haru-chan…."

I didn't get to hear what she was saying already and decided to just keep running. Those memories still makes me cry probably because those were the best moments of my life.

Even though the foundation has changed in appearance I still know it like the palm of my hand. My toned legs bringing me to the playground. But as soon as I got nearer to the monkey bars I saw that it was occupied by someone.

My eyes and heart couldn't believe what I was seeing. It couldn't be.

"T…Te-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Kuroko Tetsuya made an appearance!Yep I made him the childhood friend and the first love. No hate please. HAHAHAHA.<strong>

**Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved!** ❤

**Ja'ne!** ㈵6


End file.
